Vous ne croyez pas en nous, écoutez mon histoire
by lynara
Summary: Je vous hais pour ne pas vous rendre compte de notre présence...Pour haïr ceux qui peuvent. Je hais pour votre violence envers des enfants
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue : **

J'aimerais tous vous détruire pour ce que vous êtes, vous les adultes de ce monde pourri. Vous tuez sans remords même des enfants. Je vous hais !

**Qui suis-je ? **Je suis moi, uniquement moi et cela est bien assez, je trouve.

Vous ne pouvez me voir, maudits adultes. Et pour cause, vous avez perdu toute foi en nous. Vous avec perdu vos rêves, votre imagination. On en est réduit à de jolis contes pour enfants. Mais eux, au moins, croient en nous…jusqu'à ce qu'ils grandissent et qu'il apprennent que tout cela n'était que mensonge.

**Mais qu'est-ce un mensonge ?** Une vérité déterminée par des adultes. Ce sont eux qui décident arbitrairement ce qui est mensonge et ce qui est vérité. Ce sont eux qui décident de notre existence ou non et pour cela je les déteste. Mais pas seulement. Je vais tout vous dire…Enfin si vous croyez encore un peu en moi…Mais de cela j'en doute.

**Laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire…et celle du jeune homme que j'ai décidé de sauver de vos mains !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre un**

Je suis une fée, une adorable petite fée aux ailes bleues et noires…très mignonne. Et oui, je suis un petit peu narcissique mais cela vous n'étiez pas obligé de me le dire ! Donc, je disais…Je suis une fée et comme toutes les fées, je suis née de l'imagination d'un enfant, d'un humain. Ma vie fut donc liée à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de croire en moi. Mais mon humain n'est pas un humain comme les autres. Il peut me voir tout comme les autres fées. Il est plus sensible que les autres. Ce type d'humain est plus rare qu'on ne le pense, alors je me suis promit de le protéger de toutes mes forces. Mais, à cause de cela, mon humain fut rejeté par sa société, par ses parents…

« Luna, arrête de te cacher, on doit y aller où on sera en retard. »

Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de vous dire mon nom. Je m'appelle Luna et mon humain se nomme Harry. Et comme tous les jours, depuis qu'il a 5 ans, nous allons à l'école. Aujourd'hui, cela fait deux ans que nous allons dans une école assez vaste qui fait collège, lycée et université pour ceux qui se destine à un avenir artistique. Cela tombe bien car Harry souhaite de venir violoniste plus tard même si ses parents ne sont pas d'accord. Enfin surtout son père.

James Potter est un haut dirigeant dans une boite d'immobilier et il a pour projet de faire d'Harry un parfait petit héritier. Mais mon humain est trop sensible pour devenir un tel requin. C'est pour cela que son père s'en est pris plusieurs fois à lui…Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que s'il continuait, il allait vraiment lui arriver quelque chose de méchant…Je vous avez dit que je le protègerais !

A cause de moi, James dut plusieurs fois aller à l'hôpital pour des accidents très humiliant ! Genre ?...Mm, genre, s'être coincé dans une lunette de WC. Comment ça, je suis sadique ? Ce jour-là, il avait tellement battu Harry qu'il en a toujours la marque…cet éclair sur le front. Il le méritait bien. En fait, j'aurais été beaucoup plus méchante mais Harry m'en a empêché. Même si son père le traite comme de la merde, Harry continue à éprouver de l'amour pour lui…

« Bonjour mère. » dit doucement Harry. Oh, avec tout cela je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on était déjà en bas

« Bonjour mon fils. Dépêche-toi de manger où tu seras en retard ! » Dit une femme à la chevelure auburn d'un ton froid

Lily Potter…devait être une femme très douce et aussi rêveuse qu'Harry mais je crois qu'elle a perdu cette capacité à rêver avec son mariage arrangé. Il m'arrive parfois de voir une fée aux ailes vertes émeraude sur son épaule… mais elle disparaît si vite que jamais Harry ne l'a vu. Pour lui, sa mère est quelqu'un de froid, sans sentiments. Pour lui, elle n'éprouve qu'une sorte d'ignorance à son encontre. Il ne sait jamais comment se comporter avec elle.

Bon, je vous ai présenté en gros la petite famille. Je me dois de vous présenter mon humain. Il est très rêveur et de ce fait, très sensible envers nous. Mais à cause de cela, il n'a pas beaucoup d'ami car on le trouve bizarre…Sa seule amie est une certaine Hermione. Je vous dirais plus sur elle après ok ? Ok ! Harry est petit pour son âge (à croire qu'à l'instar de Peter pan, il n'a pas voulu grandir) et svelte. Cela le rend très mignon et attachant. Ses grands yeux vert émeraude sont un véritables plus. En fait, ce qui fait fuir les autres, c'est son apparence (un pur gothique) et la fixité de son visage. On dirait qu'il n'éprouve aucune émotion et cela est très déstabilisant. Mais comme faire autrement avec une telle famille ? Oui exactement, ce n'est pas vraiment possible.

Aujourd'hui, Harry est vêtue d'un pantalon noir taille basse et d'un débardeur noir avec des ceinture avec les boucles en argent qui entourent son torse. Il a les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et grâce à un mascara spécial, il s'est fait des pointes argentées. Heureusement que son père n'est pas là, sinon il aurait fait une crise. Sa mère ne lui dira jamais rien…En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'elle aime le voir ainsi mais je peux me tromper. Comme il n'a pas sport, il a mit ses lentilles et a mis un léger coup de crayon noir sur ses yeux. Il est beau comme cela…Un peu hors norme mais beau.

* * *

Et comme tous les lundis, on rejoint Hermione et Alex au bus. Alex est la fée d'Hermione. Il est beau avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses ailes rouge sang. Hermione, quand à elle, n'a pas la même attitude qu'Harry. Elle semble négligée avec ses longs cheveux ébouriffés mais cela lui va bien. En fait, si elle ne prend pas soin de sa personne, c'est qu'elle n'a pas vraiment les moyens et qu'elle doit se tenir à un haut niveau pour garder sa bourse. Pourdlard n'est pas une école donnée… Hermione a eut une bourse et pour pouvoir la garder, elle travaille sur ses études les trois quart du temps. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de rêver… en fait, elle écrit un bouquin sur nous. Je trouve cela fun et Alex aussi. Il passe son temps à l'aider du mieux qu'il peut. Il a encore foi en vous…Moi, je connais la vérité. Je sais que votre cas est perdu d'avance. Mais je n'ai ni la force ni le courage de le convaincre.

« Allez, Luna, arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement ! » dit Harry en me poussant un peu du doigt.

Mais le problème est que je suis assisse sur son épaule, dans mes pensées et cent fois plus légèreté que lui. Alors en me poussant ainsi, je me retrouve sur les genoux d'Hermione, les quatre fers en l'air. Alex, assit comme moi, me rejoint très vite à cause de son fou rire. Vexée, je retourne sur l'épaule de mon humain.

« Fais attention, Harry. C'est que je suis fragile, moi ! »

« Toi ? Fragile ? C'est une blague ? Il n'y a pas plus brute que toi ! » Me rétorque Alex, toujours mort de rire.

Retenez moi ou je fais un malheur…En fait, ne le faites pas. Harry s'en est déjà chargé.

« Rester un peu tranquille, on nous regarde bizarrement ! » chuchote Hermione

Je me contente de croiser les bras et de lui tirer la langue, pendant qu'Alex essaye de se calmer mais apparemment mon attitude est trop drôle car il vient de repartir dans un nouveau fou rire. Et en plus c'est contagieux car Harry et Hermione se mettent à rire. Une douce chaleur envahit mon cœur quand je regarde Harry. Il est si rare qu'il rit ainsi. Pour un coup, je suis fière de moi…même s'ils sont en train (en fait) de se foutre de ma gueule.

« Alors, comme cela, le fou sait rire ! » dit une voix très désagréable.

Ron Weasley et sa bande de petits rats. Les chieurs du lycée. Malheureusement pour nous, ils sont dans la même classe qu'Harry et ils ne manquent jamais de lui faire du mal. Pourtant, je m'acharne sur eux (parfois avec l'aide d'Alex) mais c'est à croire qu'ils ne retiennent jamais la leçon. Je devrais y aller plus fort cette fois-ci…

« Luna, ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie ! » me chuchote Harry, entre ses dents

Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas assez discret. C'est aussi pour cela que les autres fuient Harry. Ils le prennent pour un taré qui parle tout seul. Il a essayé de leur dire que nous existons mais les enfants, cruels, se sont contenter de rire en disant que les fées, cela n'existent pas.

« Attention, Ron. Il parle à sa fée. Elle va nous attaquer. Ouhlà, j'ai peur ! » Dit une fille, la plus laide que je n'ai jamais vu…une certaine Parvati…une vrai truie.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je te protégerais de ce détracté ! Il ne devrait même pas avoir le droit d'aller à l'école. Sa place est dans un hôpital psychiatrique. »

« Hey !... » S'écria Hermione. Comme toujours Harry ne répond pas et Hermione le fait à sa place.

« Le rat de bibliothèque devrait l'y rejoindre aussi ! » dit un garçon à l'accent irlandais. Son copain de gauche, Dean quelque chose, hoche vivement la tête. Puis n'ayant plus d'insulte en réserve, ils se cassent…comme d'habitude.

« P'tain, Harry ! Pourquoi, tu me laisses pas leur prouver que j'existe à ma manière ! » Je sens la tristesse d'Harry et cela me met hors de moi !

« Parce qu'ils n'en valent pas la peine ! Ils ne méritent pas ta fureur. »

« Mais ils te font du mal et tu restes sans rien dire ! Cela va à l'encontre de ma promesse. J'ai promis de te proteger ! » Je ne comprends pas son attitude et quelque part, elle me blesse.

« Je sais, petite Luna, je sais mais je ne veux pas qu'ils soient blessé. Ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils ne croient plus. »

« Bien, je ne leur ferais rien ici, mais je te jure qu'ils vont passer une journée de merde…sans pour autant les blesser. »

Harry acquiesce et me sourit avant de reprendre sa discutions avec Hermione sur le sujet de Français, une écriture d'invention, je crois. Moi, pendant ce temps-là, je projette déjà ma prochaine torture sur ces petites pourritures. Mais aussi, sur le cadeau que je vais faire à Harry. Après tout, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. 15 ans…Dieu que le temps passe vite. En fait, moi aussi, j'ai 15 ans…c'est long pour une fée. Généralement, on ne vit que cinq à dix ans…j'ai beaucoup de la chance.

* * *

**Cours de français (deuxième cours de la journée)**

J'aime bien le cours de français mais c'est surtout à cause du prof. Selon Harry, je serais amoureux de lui…Pff, c'est n'importe quoi. Je trouve seulement qu'il est beau à en tomber raide morte. Alex se fiche souvent en rogne à cause de cela. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Mais bon, revenons au prof. Il s'appelle Sirius et c'est un ami du père d'Harry, mais heureusement, il n'est pas aussi con que le père. Il a des cheveux mi-longs noirs, qu'il attache en une queue de cheval. Mais comme ses cheveux ne sont pas égaux dans la longueur, il a souvent une mèche en travers ses yeux…aaaaah, c'est trop sexe !! En plus ses yeux sont bleus, mais bleus !!!

« Luna, tu peux éviter de baver sur mon épaule ! »

« Pff, je bave même pas ! » non mais il me prend pour quoi là ?

« Alors c'est quoi cette tâche humide sur ma feuille ! » chuchote-t-il encore

« Pas de ma faute si tu postillonnes ! » moi ? De mauvaise foi ? Non ! Pas du tout, où avez-vous été chercher cela ?

Bon, mais, ce n'est pas tout cela mais j'ai une vengeance à faire…Une petite retenue leur ferait du bien, vous ne croyez pas ? Si ? Ah, je vois qu'on est d'accord. D'abord Ron parce que c'est le chef. Et puis la truie. Alex s'occupe de Seamus et de Dean. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils s'en sont pris à Hermione, pardis ! Hop, un coup dans les fesses et le voilà qui se lève en criant. Pff, mauviette, je t'ai à peine touché !

« Monsieur Weasley, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous asseoir et de vous taire. » dit Sirius. P'tain, il a une voix rauque…Je fonds !

« Et si je n'ai pas envie ? » un petit coup de ma technique de ventriloque.

« Je crois qu'une retenue ne vous fera pas de mal ! » me répondit-il. Et de un ! Ron s'assit sans un mot, ne comprenant plus rien. Je regarde Harry et je le vois qui rigole doucement.

C'est au tour de Seamus maintenant. Oh non, il m'a doublé. Je voulais le faire aussi moi ! Il me regarde avec un regard qui semble me dire _: il fallait aller plus vite ma douce_… ma douce ? Où j'ai été cherché ça, moi ? Donc, cette brillante idée est de lancer des objets appartenant à la personne dans la salle… Eh ! Pas sur le professeur. Pauvre con ! Heureusement pour lui, il l'évite, sinon je crois que je l'aurais étripé !

« A qui est ce plumier ? » dit-il d'une voix en colère…Il est encore plus sexe ainsi !!

« A moi…Mais je ne comprends pas ! » dit Seamus, avec une mine horrifié, le pauvre petit.

« Moi non plus mais vous comprendrez mieux durant une retenue ! » autoritaire avec ça, mm, j'adore !

Bon, c'est de nouveau à moi…Mais qu'est-ce que je fais faire ? Ah, je sais le coup du portable. La dernière fois qu'un portable a sonné (celui d'une fille sans importance), le professeur l'a mit en retenue directement. Mais comment le faire sonner ? Ah je sais. Je file dans sa poche de manteau. Ouf, la chance est avec moi. De un, ce n'est pas un portable avec clapet et de deux, il est allumé. Direction, les sonneries. On enlève le mode silencieux et on met une musique bien sonneur…du Beyonce…berk ! Evidement, elle se précipite pour l'éteindre. Je n'ai à peine le temps de sortir.

« Mademoiselle Patil, retenue ! »

Et voilà, je retourne chez Harry avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Allez, Alex montre-moi ce que tu peux faire ! Il se rapproche de Dean et commence une série de bruit des plus humiliants. Mais aucun n'interpelle le professeur. Enfin, si mais il se contente de se foutre de la gueule de Dean sans plus. Pas de retenu pour lui. Dépité, il retourne auprès d'Hermione.

« Je crois que le point revient à Luna ! » dit Harry et évidemment Hermione est d'accord. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

« Ce n'est pas juste. Pour Dean, je ne devais pas le mettre en retenu ! Il n'avait rien dit, seulement suivi ! » Mauvais joueur !

Le cours se poursuit tranquillement et malheureusement pour moi, il se termina très vite. Quel dommage…Demain, on n'a pas français ! Mais, Harry, dans sa bonté, prend son temps pour remballer ses affaires et Hermione l'attend. Heureusement que l'on a déjeuné maintenant…Cool, je vais pourvoir manger. C'est que mater, ça donne faim !

« Monsieur Potter et mademoiselle Granger. J'aimerais vous parler. »

Dieu que je l'adore. Dans mon euphorie, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher de ce beau ténébreux et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Non, je ne suis pas désespéré au point de l'embrasser sans qu'il soit d'accord. Hum, il a la peau douce. Je me demande ce qu'il emploi comme après-rasage. Je pourrais lui faire un cadeau…Oui, je crois que je vais demander à Harry.

« P'tain Luna, reviens ici ! » siffle Harry

Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Docilement, je retourne sur mon perchoir. Ohoh, ce n'est pas normal, la tête du prof ! J'espère que ce n'est pas un _sensible _: ce sont des personnes qui perçoivent notre présence mais qui ne peuvent réellement nous voir. Pas comme un _rêveur_ qui lui peut nous imaginer mais qui ne voit pas les fées des autres. Harry et Hermione sont les deux à la fois des _rêveurs_ et des _sensibles_. Cependant si une personne possède une fée (qu'il soit _rêveur_), les fées peuvent communiquer entre elles.

« Je vous demanderais de tenir vos fées un peu mieux pour le prochain cours ! »

Merde, c'est un _sensible_…Il a dut sentir mon baiser…Oh p'tain de merde, quel conne…Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi conne. Et Alex qui se fout allégrement de ma gueule. Mais je vais le frapper !

« Euh, je voudrais savoir une chose. C'est quelle fée qui m'a embrassé ? » Harry levé la main timidement

« Ouf, c'est une fille ! » Oh, c'est qu'il a l'air de s'y connaître. Mm, il voudra qu'Harry passe le voir un peu plus tard car pour le moment…Je crève la dalle alors à table !

* * *

Coucou. Petit interlude pour vous donner un peu plus d'information sur cette nouvelle histoire.

Pour les connaisseurs, il s'agit d'un mini crossover avec un manga que j'adore...Fairycube de Kaori yuki.

En fait je ne prends que son idée que les fées existent et que certaines personnes sont plus aptes à les voir. Mais je crois que mon histoire est plus complexe que sont idée.

Dans ce monde, il y a trois sortes de personnes. Les "normaux" (ils ne ressentent rien par rapport à l'imagination)

les _Rêveurs _: ils ont la capacité de créer les fées, grâce à leur foi. Mais ils ne peuvent pas ressentir si les autres ont la même capacité.

les _Sensibles_: eux ne peuvent rêver donc voir les fées mais ils ressentent leur présence comme s'il y avait une sorte de papillon qui volaient dans la salle.

Il existe une catégorie de personne (comme Hermione et Harry) qui ont les deux capacité mais ce genre de personne sont très très rare. Et généralement, ils ne sont pas heureux car les gens ont tendance à les prendre pour des fous, des mytho...

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

La vie d'une fée n'est pas de tout repos. Cela je peux vous le jurer. On doit toujours se rappeler à nos humains pour éviter de disparaître. C'est un boulot de tous les jours. Mais je dois dire que je m'en sors plutôt…Rendez-vous compte, j'ai plus de 22 ans…et j'en suis fière. Mon humain est pourtant un _rêveur_ des plus simples mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais aimé en avoir un autre…Après tout, nous sommes le reflet de nos _rêveurs_…Si on peut dire.

« Leena, arrête de faire ta prude ! J'ai créé ces vêtements pour toi. Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de les porter ! »

N'importe quoi ! Jamais je ne porterais ces frusques. Elles ne sont pas moches mais j'ai ma dignité, moi ! Draco, mon humain, est un futur styliste et évidemment pour se faire la main, il me demande de jouer le mannequin. En temps normal, cela ne me dérangerait pas mais là…Non pas question. Il me propose une tenue qui jure totalement avec mon grain de peau. J'ai la peau très claire, presque diaphane et il me propose une robe (très belle, je vous l'accorde) blanche ! En plus, il y a des déchirures partout comme si un chat s'était amusé avec… Vous me voyez avec ça ? Moi non plus.

« Pas question ! Tu es très mignon mais jamais, tu m'entends, jamais ne je mettrais cela ! »

« Allez, Leena pour moi ! »

Oh non pas les yeux de cocker…Non, résiste, tu es forte Leena, résiste ! Mmm, il a une trop belle gueule pour qu'elle soit déformée par un regard aussi triste. Draco Malfoy de son nom est un jeune homme de 22 ans. Né en décembre, il a prit le côté glacial de ce mois, pourtant il est le garçon le plus attachant que je connaisse. Il a de longs cheveux blonds qu'il attache avec un ruban noir et de magnifiques yeux gris…comme mes ailes. Il a aussi le port aristocratique de ses parents. Quels monstres, ceux-là !

Quand à l'âge de 18 ans, Draco leur annonça qu'il voulait faire styliste, ils l'avaient mis à la porte. Heureusement que son parrain est quelqu'un de plus compréhensif. Il l'a recueillit et lui a permis d'aller à Poudlard où il s'est rapidement épanouit. Mais, malgré tout cela, Draco ne garde pas rancune à ses parents. Je lui ai demandé un jour pourquoi. La seule réponse que j'ai reçu fut que cela était normal…vu leur éducation. Les parents de Draco viennent de l'ancienne noblesse et son père est le patron d'une grosse boîte d'informatique. Ils avaient espéré que Draco (l'aîné) récupèrent les affaires familiales mais Draco est un _rêveur_ et n'a jamais pu ses rêves…Heureusement pour moi. Au dernières nouvelles, c'est Angel qui aurait récupéré le bébé…Dommage, il est trop manipulable pour garder ses rêves. C'est con, j'aimais bien discuter avec Tassia. Elle a du disparaître à ce jour…Les humains sont parfois si con !

« Allez, mais une fois et je ne veux pas que tu fasses de photo ! »

« Mais tu sais que personne à par moi peuvent de voir sur ces photos ! » râle mon humain.

C'est à demi-vrai…mais les personnes qui peuvent me voir sont tellement rares que je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Cela n'empêche pas que je ne veux pas être pris en photo…C'est que j'ai ma fierté, moi !! J'enfile sa robe et comme je l'avais prévue, elle ne me va pas…j'ai l'air malade…comme si je m'étais battu avec quelqu'un. Ce qui n'est pas du tout mon genre ! Je suis au-dessus de tels actes puérils !

« Non, elle n'est pas fait pour toi ! »

« Ah, je te l'avais dit ! Mais monsieur ne veux jamais m'écouter ! » Et voilà, il a gagné, je suis de mauvaise humeur maintenant.

0000000000

« Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas par là ! Maintenant on est perdu » Dieu que cette voix aigue est insupportable pour mes nobles oreilles !

« Mouais, on n'est pas dans la merde ! Le cours à déjà du commencé…mon père va me tuer… » Par contre cette voix est beaucoup plus mignonne…grave, mélodieuse…

« Draco, on va voir ? » je le tire par le col de sa chemise…Il me regarde bizarrement. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de me voir ainsi…Mais j'ai envie d'aller voir à qui appartient cette voix.

« Pourquoi pas ! Ce sera ma B.A. du jour ! » Hum, il a de ces expressions ! Mais bon…c'est un styliste ! (Comment ça, c'est une excuse à la con ? Pas du tout. Je ne vous permets pas !)

Là, derrière le tournant, nous tombons sur le plus moche garçon que je n'ai jamais vu. Il est petit, les cheveux en bataille, efféminé. De plus ses habits sont d'une horreur. Il a un pantalon noir qui lui est trop large (il n'a aucune forme). Il porte une chemise tout aussi noir sur un débardeur rouge sang…Aucun goût pour s'habiller. Il est aussi vulgaire que la fée qu'il porte sur son épaule. Elle a des ailes bleue nuit et porte une robe noire avec des dentelles blanche…On dirait une poupée vieillotte.

« Luna…Tu crois qu'il est comme moi ? » quel manque de civisme…

Oh, je n'y crois pas, il me regarde moi ! Non, ce n'est pas possible…Ce n'était qu'une légende. Des êtres comme lui n'existent pas ! P'tain, il faut que je brûle toutes les photos que Draco possède de moi ! Tiens, c'est bizarre ! En parlant de Draco, ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne réagisse pas…

« Je ne pense pas. Il n'a pas l'air de me voir…Plutôt mignon pour un blond ! » Mais pour qui elle se prend la pimbêche ! En plus, elle ose tourner autour de mon Draco. Est-ce que je fais pareil, moi ? Non, alors, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle le fasse.

« Ne te gène surtout pas ! »

« Leena, c'est un _rêveur_ ? » me demande Draco. Oups, j'avais oublié qu'il ne peut pas la voir…Quoique…ce n'est pas une grande perte. Elle est plutôt fade pour une fée.

« Non, je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Viens allons-nous en ! »

« Mais attends, on ne te veut pas de mal ! » rétorque l'autre cruche. Il n'aurait pas pu se taire, celui-là !

« Leena, je rêve ou il peux te voir ? » Et voilà, je suis dans la merde.

« Alors, ton humain est un simple petit _rêveur_ ! » De quoi elle se mêle la pouffiasse ? Oh non, voilà que je suis vulgaire…Allez, on se calme…Ce n'est pas bon pour ton teint, Leena. Respire un bon coup…Voilà

« Alors comme cela, tu t'es perdu ? »

Hein, mais depuis quand Draco est aussi près de l'autre ? Je crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose. Pourquoi le goth se met à rougir ? Je me mets face à Draco et je comprends très vite…Monsieur est en train de chasser…Il a les yeux fixé sur le petit et semble vouloir lui dire qu'il a envie de le dévorer. Et merde, il ne pouvait pas choisir quelqu'un de plus classe…Je ne sais pas moi…Mais pas lui ! En plus, j'ai beau lui tirer les cheveux pour qu'il vienne avec moi, il ne réagit même pas…Je me sens très vexée sur ce coups-là.

« Euh, je crois que ta fée te tire les cheveux. » Et vas-y, enfonce encore un peu plus le clou.

« Mm, si tu le dis… » P'tain qu'il est con quand il s'y met, celui-là ! Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de continuer ! Au pire, je mettrais de la pagaille dans ses cheveux. Il déteste cela !

« Tu devrais arrêter de faire cela. Tu risques de lui faire mal ! » Me dit l'autre conne en mettant sa main sur mon épaule. Comme si je ne le savais pas !

« Ne me touche pas ! Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? »

Oh, pauvre petite, on dirait qu'elle a prit la mouche. J'espère qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer, ce serait marrant… … … Non mais ça ne va pas !! Elle vient de me frapper ? Cette connasse vient de me frapper ! Et mon blondinet qui ne dit rien…Il est trop occupé à mater le brunau ! Je vois que ma présence n'est plus requise…T'inquiète pas, je t'aurais !

0000000000

« Leena, je t'ai déjà dit que je m'excusais. Mais ce type est exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour ma prochaine exposition. Je le voulais pour modèle, c'est tout ! »

« Menteur ! Elle m'a frappé et tu n'as même pas réagit ! » Comme cela mon attitude est puérile ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire cela !

« Mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir, puisque je ne la vois pas ! D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi il pouvait te voir alors que moi, j'en suis incapable. »

Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te pardonne. Donc tu ne sauras rien. Tu demanderas à ton mannequin ! Et non, je ne suis pas jalouse de n'être la fée que d'un _rêveur _! Le mien, au moins, n'est pas un rejeté de la société ! J'en viendrais presque à la plaindre…J'ai dit presque !

« Leena, tu commences à me porter sur les nerfs. Tu sais qu'il m'est très facile de ne plus penser à toi ! »

« Non, tu ne ferais pas ça ?! »

« Tu paries ? »

« Salaud ! Bon, je veux bien te pardonne mais seulement pour cette fois ! »

000000000

Je n'aime pas la vie…Oh, je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas vivre…J'adore vivre mais je n'aime pas la vie. Avec elle, il faut toujours que quelque chose n'aille pas dans le sens où je le voudrait. On était bien tous les deux avant que l'autre tâche et sa maudite fée débarque. Il ne pouvait pas se paumer ailleurs, non ? Depuis qu'on l'a rencontré, Draco n'est plus comme avant. Oh, il rêve toujours…Les couleurs de mes ailes n'ont jamais été aussi lumineux mais justement, il est un peu trop rêveur…Il ne me parle presque plus…Il m'ignore, je hais être ignoré. Personne n'a le droit de m'ignorer et surtout pas lui. Comment cela ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous voulez une preuve ? Il ne me fait plus de vêtements ! Je vais mettre quoi quand ma dernière tenue sera sale ?

Je lui ai déjà fait la remarque mais monsieur est trop occupé sur des vêtements masculins, style médiéval, ou gothique au choix…Et tout cela pour qui ? Je vous le donne dans le mille…Monsieur le perdu et sa fée insipide ! Comment cela je suis jalouse ? C'est n'importe quoi. Pourquoi serais-je jalouse d'un gamin qui n'a aucun goût pour se vêtir et qui ressemble être malheureux comme les pierres ? Et ne venais pas dire que je suis jalouse de sa fée. Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur est un _rêveur_ ET un _sensible_ que je veux être sa fée. Non, je veux seulement l'attention de MON humain. Dracoooooo !!!

« Leena, tu me soûles ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ! » Voilà, vous voyez que j'avais raison. Il ne m'aime plus !!

« Arrête de pleurer ! Tu ne vas pas mourir parce que je ne te fais plus de vêtements. Tu sais bien que mon prof veut que je me diversifie. »

« Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour Le revoir ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que cela n'était pas cela. Certes, il est mignon mais cela n'ira pas plus loin. » Il soupire. Je sais que je l'agace mais je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et l'autre. Je lui tourne le dos.

« Oh, et puis merde. Crois ce que tu veux ! Butée que tu es ! »

Puisque c'est comme cela, je me casse. Puisque je dérange môsieur ! J'en ai marre. Pourquoi il ne veut pas comprendre que je ne le sens plus. Mon nez me pique…J'ai mal au cœur. Il ne veut plus de moi…

00000000

**(Point de vue extérieur)**

Il adore se balader dans les rues de ce quartier…Il y a souvent de la nourriture encore potable dans les poubelles et comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de congénères dans les environs…Il y en a plus pour lui. Mais il doit seulement se méfier du rouquin. Il est dangereux…Il est beaucoup plus fort et il a plus d'expérience…Il est surtout plus vieux. Vivement qu'il crève. Il pourra alors asseoir son autorité sur les autres. Il les a déjà vaincus, il ne sera pas difficile de recommencer.

Donc, il se baladait tranquillement quand il entendit un bruit dans la ruelle voisine. Craignant le rouquin, il se mit aussitôt sur sa garde mais personne ne vient l'attaquer. Curieux, il avança doucement dans la ruelle, sans faire de bruit. Il stoppa net en voyant la cause de ce bruit.

Il s'agissait d'un étrange rongeur. Il était de couleur bleu. Il n'en avait jamais encore vu. Mais il n'allait pas voir la fine bouche surtout que son estomac se rappela à lui en lui faisant mal. Il s'accroupit sur le sol et se prépara à sauter sur le rongeur bleu. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, ce qui était une bonne chose pour lui. Il se rapprocha encore un petit peu. Ses coussinets étouffèrent le moindre bruit qu'il aurait pu faire.

Il allait sauter quand une créature à deux pattes entra en trombe dans la ruelle. Le chat sursauta et se carapata le plus vite possible loin de cette source de bruit, lui abandonnant volonté sa proie…De toute façon, il en était sur, le rongeur ne devait pas être très bon pour avoir cette couleur.

0000000000

**(Point de vue de Leena)**

Hier soir, j'ai fais une énorme connerie. Je me suis enfuie…Oh, je ne suis pas allé très loin. Je ne le peux pas. J'ai besoin de l'imagination de mon rêveur pour respirer. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché d'aller le plus loin possible, jusqu'à avoir du mal à respirer. C'est cela ma connerie. Je lui ai fait du mal, sans le vouloir.

Après notre dispute, il est resté deux minutes à terminer son projet avant de vouloir s'excuser auprès de moi. Il s'est vite rendu compte que je n'étais plus là. Alors sans prévenir Severus, chez qui on loge, il est partit à ma recherche. Il était tellement inquiet qu'il a faillit se faire renverser plusieurs fois. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me sens mal. Il m'a engueulé et quelque part, je crois que je le méritais. J'ai risqué ma vie et la sienne indirectement pour un léger manque d'attention de sa part. Je ne suis qu'une petite idiote.

Après que je me soit un peu remise de ma connerie, nous avons discuté comme nous le faisions avant et nous avons décidé que nos tords étaient partagés (même si je persiste à croire que c'est moi, la fautive mais bon…) mais aussi qu'on allait se consacrer un après-midi rien que tous les deux. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne peut rester toujours comme je l'ai connu.

Comme tous les humains, il est obligé de grandir et donc, il n'a plus trop le temps de rêver (d'où se consacrer uniquement à moi) mais il le fait déjà plus que beaucoup de monde. Je ne peux donc lui reprocher de s'occuper de ses études et pas que de moi.

Je l'ai encore en travers de la gorge mais je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose…Je vis toujours et cela est déjà quelque chose…Non ? Peut être que je devrais me trouver un homme à aimer…Je ne peux pas éternellement m'attacher à mon humain. Il y aura bien un jour ou il aura une femme et pourquoi pas des enfants. J'aimerais bien qu'il ait des enfants…Cela me ferais d'autres personnes avec qui parlé…Des humains et des fées…Car je ne vois pas pourquoi ils n'en auraient pas s'ils peuvent me voir…J'ai hâte !

« Dis, Draco… C'est quand que tu te trouves une femme et que tu as des enfants…Draco ? Draco ? Pourquoi tu t'étrangles…Eh respire !! »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre trois : Point de vue d'Alex (la fée d'Hermione)

Permettez-moi de me décrire dans un premier temps. Je m'appelle Alex et je suis plutôt beau mec (d'après ce que m'a dit Hermione), j'ai de longs cheveux noirs que j'attache en une queue basse pour ne pas les avoir tout le temps dans la figure (ce qui n'est pas pratique pour draguer) mais je laisse toujours une mèche ou deux pour encadrer mon visage d'ange. Ben quoi ? J'ai une belle gueule autant que je me mette en valeur, on ne sait jamais. C'est aussi pourquoi je ne quitte jamais la maison sans un petit rinçage de mes ailes à l'eau de pluie. Cela les rend plus brillant. Bon, évidemment quand j'ai expliqué le pourquoi de ce petit cérémonial, elle s'est foutue de ma gueule. Mais je m'en fous, je suis beau et compte bien le rester le plus longtemps possible…donc j'irais jusqu'au bout même si cela demande des sacrifices.

Maintenant passons à Hermione. C'est mon humaine et j'en suis fier (ah si seulement elle portait un peu plus d'attention à son physique…Elle en détruirait des cœurs…haaaa). Elle est très intelligente, très sensible et évidemment rêveuse (sinon je ne serais pas là pour vous parler…réfléchissez un peu, voyons !) Mais à cause de cela, elle est un peu mise à l'écart, encore heureux qu'il y a Harry et Luna. C'est grâce à eux qu'elle a enfin une vie sociale…Avant rien ne comptait plus que ces bouquins…J'ai cru un jour que je n'allais pas tarder à disparaître, vue comment elle devenait de plus en plus terre à terre…Heureusement elle est rentrée dans une école de riche et a rencontré Harry.

Oui, encore qu'il est là pour mettre un peu de joie dans la vie d'Hermione…Je ne suis qu'une fée, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose…Harry, lui, l'aide de temps en temps au point de vue financier...Elle a du mal à l'accepter mais il lui a fait promettre qu'elle lui rembourserait quand elle aurait de l'argent…Et vue qu'elle est bien partit pour faire avocat ou un truc dans le genre…

Mais surtout ce qui est génial (pour moi uniquement je crois) c'est qu'Harry est comme mon Hermione. J'ai pu ainsi faire la rencontre de la sublime Luna…sauf qu'elle ne me voit pas. Je ne suis qu'Alex, son ami, la fée de la meilleure amie d'Hermione. Pourtant j'essaye tous les jours d'attirer son attention mais elle est trop obnubilée par son _Sirius._ Dieu que ce nom m'écorche la g… Stop, on respire et on est repartit.

« Alex, tu viens, Harry nous attends pour faire les boutiques. »

« Mais je suis toujours prêt ! J'en peux rien si je dois à chaque fois t'attendre ! »

« Tu as mis de l'eau sur tes ailes… ? » serait-ce une pointe de sarcasme que j'entends dans ta voix, Hermione ?...Aaaaaah, mes ailes ! J'avais complètement oublié ! En plus, elles sont toutes chiffonnées…Non, on ne peut pas sortir comme cela…je ne peux pas sortir comme cela. Que dirais Luna si elle me voyait…Je refuse !

« P…Alex, grouille ! Déjà qu'on doit faire les boutiques, je te rappelle qu'en plus je suis introduite auprès du père d'Harry !! Oh, et puis merde, tu me rejoindras quand tu auras terminé ta crise narcissique ! »

Quoi ? Elle ose m'abandonner ? Mais euh, Hermione attends-moi. J'ai peur tout seul (non ce n'est pas vrai mais…euh…oh et puis ce n'est pas vos affaires !) Donc je me dépêche de sortir pour rattraper Hermione. Manque de bol, elle est déjà dans la voiture. Je n'ai que le temps de l'accrocher à l'antenne avant que la grand-mère d'Hermione ne démarre…Mon dieu, je ne vais pas y survivre…Oh, ma Luna, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

« A ma tendre petite fée, je lègue…en faite, je ne lègue rien, je suis fauché ! »

« T'as pas finis de faire le c… On est arrivé chez Harry. »

J'ose un coup d'œil…Waouh, la baraque ! A ce stade-là, ce n'est même plus un manoir, c'est un château. J'aurais jamais cru cela d'Harry…Il faut dire que les vêtements qu'il porte sont cool mais…pas très classe…pas comme les miens !

« Harry m'a dit que c'était le château de la famille de son père et qu'il est de tradition que l'aîné de la famille y loge. »

« Tu veux dire que les autres enfants sont mis à la porte ? Mais…mais on pourrait loger au moins trois familles sans aucune difficulté ! »

« Si Harry avait eu un frère, celui-ci aurait du quitter la maison une fois ses 18 ans atteint, mais sa famille aurait été obligé de lui payer ses études jusqu'au bout ainsi qu'appartement convenable. »

« C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Remus, le frère de mon père…Je ne le vois que très rarement…Il n'a pas le droit de revenir à la maison ! »

« Oh, Harry, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver ! Tu es magnifique…mais ton père ne va rien dire ? » Dit Hermione

Elle est au courant comme moi des difficultés qu'éprouve Harry avec son père. S'il était dans les parages, jamais il ne porterait ce drôle de haut et ce pantalon. Le haut pourrait être un simple T-shirt si ce n'est qu'il est attaché avec des pinces crocodiles en argent à deux gants noirs qui montent jusqu'à mi-bras. Le pantalon semble avoir subit un coup de ciseaux et on l'aurait ensuite raccommodé avec des épingle à nourrice…Encore heureux que ce n'est qu'une jambe.

« En faite, il n'y a que ma mère pour le week-end. Quand mon père a su que tu venais pour dormir à la maison, il s'est arrangé pour se trouver un voyage d'affaire. » Dit Harry d'une voix peinée.

Soudain, mon attention est détourné par la plus belle de toutes les fées…Luna…Elle est magnifique avec sa robe de poupée noire et bleue nuit…en parfait accord avec ses ailes et sa chevelure…Chevelure…Ah, mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ! Elle avait de splendides cheveux comme les miens, aussi longs que les miens… Maintenant elle n'a plus rien…Oui, j'exagère mais…mais….non, je suis désolé, c'en est plus que je ne peux supporter !

« Et ben, Lexou, ferme ta bouche, tu vois tes amygdales ! »

« Luna…Tes cheveux…. » Oui, je bloque dessus mais…

« Oui, ils sont beaux, hein ? La longueur me gênait donc Harry m'a fait cette coupe et il s'y est bien pris ! »

Elle a une coupe très étrange. Ces cheveux sont coupés court sauf deux mèches devant qui ne dépasse pas son menton. Ils ont aussi une couleur particulière…Un noir à la limite avec le bleu…un peu comme le ciel quand il est entre chien et loup…

« Alex, tu pourrais répondre ! Ils sont magnifiques Luna. Bravo Harry ! Je devrais peut être faire la même chose avec Alex…Il passerait moins de temps à se coiffer ! » Dit Hermione, pensif

« NON ! Je t'interdis de toucher à mes cheveux…Je ne veux pas de cette coupe ridicule ! » Oups, je crois que je viens de faire une bêtise…oui j'ai bien fait une bêtise

Luna me fusille du regard donc on peut vraisemblablement dire que j'ai fait une bêtise…une ENORME connerie…En plus, Hermione et Harry ne me sont d'aucun secours…Ils sont mort de rire. Ce n'est pas gentil…please, aidez-moi…

« Luna…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »**Tentative désespéré n° 1**

« Non, bien sûr…Tu ne viens pas de critiquer ma nouvelle coupe… » **Échec n° 1**

« Je…Je…Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Je… » **Tentative n°2**

« Oh…Mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose avant que je ne parte loin de toi ! Ta coupe est encore plus ridicule que la mienne. Les cheveux décoiffés, cela va bien pour les cheveux courts ! » **Échec n°2** et quel échec…

Elle s'envole rapidement vers la maison sans que je puisse m'excuser à nouveau…Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire que mes cheveux ne sont pas coiffés ? Merde, le voyage en voiture ! En plus j'ai laissé ma brosse chez Hermione...Quel journée et elle n'est même pas terminé…HERMIONE, je veux rentrer à la maison !! Bah, ils sont où ? Eh ! Mais attendez-moi !!

* * *

Waouh, la chambre d'Harry est géniale. Elle est beaucoup plus grande que celle de Mione (au moins 4x), Il a un lit à baldaquin avec les draperies noires. On y loge facilement à 4 dans ce lit. En tout cas, il est pratique pour regarder l'écran géant de son home cinéma. C'est ce qu'on est en train de faire après d'Hermione eut regardé la grande bibliothèque. Celle-ci n'est composée que de bouquins ésotériques ou de romans sur les vampires. Encore heureux qu'Harry a promis à ma Mione de lui prêter les bouquins qui lui faisaient les yeux doux, sinon on serait encore là pour les 18 ans d'Harry (il en a 16 pour le moment).

Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que son père soit un jour rentrer dans cette chambre. Elle est toute sauf typiquement bourgeoise. Les murs sont prunes et l'unique fenêtre est cachée par de lourds rideaux noirs. Les lumières sont accrochées aux murs sous la forme de candélabres. C'est un peu sinistre, je trouve. L'ambiance me fait pensé à un tombeau…Mais Mione semble beaucoup aimer même si elle préfère sa chambre, aux ambiances asiatiques…

« Allez, Luna viens avec nous. Tu ne vas pas faire la gueule toute l'après-midi quand même ! » Dit Harry au bout d'un moment

Il faut dire que nous sommes dans la chambre depuis plus de deux heures et Luna persiste à rester dans une sorte de maisonnette qui trône sur le bureau en ébène d'Harry. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut beaucoup pour la coupe de cheveux…Et merde !

« D'accord mais uniquement si Alex me fait des excuses et que tu me joue mon morceau au violon ! »

« Tu joues du violon ? Je ne savais pas ! » _'Au fait Luna, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure…ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si elle te va bien, elle ne m'irait pas !' _Ben quoi ; c'est pratique de pouvoir se parler mentalement…Cela évite de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

'_Bon, j'accepte mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi…Et puis les cheveux ébouriffés…cela te va bien !' _ Elle est vraiment trop mignonne pour mon propre bien. Je l'adore…Il y aura bien un jour où elle me remarquera autrement que comme un ami…Oui, un jour…Pas trop loin, j'espère !

« Luna, tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de jouer du violon à la maison…Et je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez Remus pour un caprice ! » soupire Harry.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas le droit de jouer au violon ici. Il est le seul à habituer cette aile…Je ne vois pas qui il gênerait…Heureusement, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas comprendre. Je n'aime pas demander des renseignements…j'ai l'impression de passer pour un con. Comment cela est ridicule ? Pff, ridicule, vous-même !

« Pourquoi, tu ne joues pas ici ? » demande Hermione…Je l'adore, cette petite

« Mon père ! » Oh, cela explique cela. Il est chiant à être aussi strict envers son fils à croire qu'Harry doit être une parfaite petite poupée et ne jamais sortir du chemin prévu pas James ! Quel horrible personnage…C'est à cause de personnes comme lui que nous disparaissons.

« Mais il n'est pas là…Allez, joue-nous un morceau…On ne lui dira pas ! » Allez, un petit coup de chiens battus par Hermione. Cela marche à tous les coups.

« Bon d'accord mais après manger…Maman doit partir rejoindre mon père à New York »

« Quoi, tu va être tout seul ici ? Mais…c'est…Tu reste seul combien de temps ? » S'exclame Hermione…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. Je me débrouille toujours…Et puis, il y a Tonks…Elle vient me garder quand les parents sont en voyages. »

« Il n'empêche…Oh, Harry…Je te plains. Je n'ai peut être pas autant d'argent que toi mais au moins j'ai des parents qui m'aiment et qui sont toujours là pour moi… » Et voilà, ils sont réussi à la faire pleurer ma Mione…

Allez, gros câlins collectifs ! Voilà, voilà…Mm attention, tu m'écrases Hermione… mes pauvres côtes…Le bon côté de la chose, c'est que je me retrouve contre ma Luna…Mm, elle sent le lilas…j'adore. Malheureusement l'étreinte cesse très vite et Luna en profite pour s'écarter, un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Mine de rien, cela fait mal…même si elle ne sait rien de mes sentiments. Je devrais peut être lui dire…un jour… peut-être.

« Ah, je comprends pourquoi tu es arrivé en retard, ce jour-là…Il est mignon ? »

Hein, il se passe quoi…Je crois que j'ai perdu le fils de l'histoire mais vue la mine réjouie d'Hermione, cela doit être à propos d'un mec…Comment cela, je n'ai pas plus intelligent comme remarque… ? Mais je vous emmerde ! Je dis ce que je veux d'abord !

« Non, il n'est pas mignon…Il est beaucoup plus beau pour que le terme 'mignon' lui aille ! »

« Tu vas le revoir ? »

« Bien sur…Il lui a proposé de devenir son modèle pour un truc sur des fringues…Tu aurais du voir la tête de sa fée…A mourir de rire. »

« En plus, c'est un _rêveur_ ? _Sensible_ aussi ? »

« Non…Pour l'histoire des fringues, il est apprenti styliste. Apparemment, il s'entraîne sur sa fée…Elle avait une très jolie robe blanche… »

« Qui ne lui allait pas du tout ! » lui rétorqua Luna

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'aimes pas. »

« Normal, je n'ai jamais vu une fée aussi arrogante ! »

Une autre fée…mm, c'est très intéressant…Quoi, non, je ne cherche pas à tromper Luna (en plus, on n'est même pas ensemble, donc on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je la trompe…) Mais si je peux la rendre jalouse, elle se rendra peut être compte qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi et non pour ce bellâtre de prof de français à la manque !

« Dis, Harry, est-ce que lundi, tu pourrais nous le montrer…Ton coup de foudre ! »

« Alex ! Je ne suis pas amoureux, je reconnais seulement qu'il est magnifique ! »

« Si tu le dis mais alors pourquoi tu arbores une si jolie couleur rouge »…Ah, telle fée, tel humain…Aussi bouché point de vue sentimentale l'un que l'autre. Et vue l'air dubitative d'Hermione, je ne suis pas le seul à penser qu'il y anguille sous roche…

« Bon, je crois que c'est bon, si on allait dans le salon que je vous joue un morceau…Mais seulement un ! » Changement de sujet par Harry Potter.

Nos deux humains se lèvent et se dirigent vers la porte qu'il y a en face de la chambre d'Harry. Il s'agit d'un salon très strict et visiblement peu utilisé…Harry s'approche d'un buffet et en resort une mallette de couleur noire. Il s'agit de son violon…Celui-ci est très beau et on voit qu'il a servit…Il y a des tâches de doigts sur le bois ciré et quelques traces de coups…Hermione s'assit sur le canapé en cuir noir et on le rejoint. Harry se met au milieu de la pièce et prends une grande inspiration avant de commencer…

Je suis soufflé, il joue super bien…Hermione en a les larmes aux yeux…Comment moi aussi ? Non, je suis un mec, il est bien connu que les hommes ne pleurent pas. Non ce reniflement ne venait pas de moi…Comment osez-vous !

« Harry ? Monsieur mon fils, puis-je savoir pourquoi je vous vois avec cet instrument dans vos mains ! » Dit un homme que ressemble beaucoup à Harry, les cheveux beaucoup plus courts. Il s'agit de James Potter

Harry ne répond pas, il baisse la tête et regarde ses chaussures. Hermione se lève pour essayer de calmer la situation mais elle n'arrive pas à parler à cet homme…Il faut dire que le regard qu'il lui lance coupe tout envie de parler…Et cela à tout le monde. Il la regarde comme si elle était une sous merde, un truc insignifiant. Il tourne de nouveau son regard sur son fils.

« J'attends des réponses, jeune homme…Et puis, je vous prierez de vous changez avant le repas de ce soir…Et jetez moi ces frusques ! »

« Oui père, je suis désolé de vous avoir déçu ! »

La voix d'Harry est douce et très peiné…Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est parce qu'il a déçu son père ou parce qu'il est peiné par son attitude révoltante…Luna, elle, ne se pose pas de question. Elle se lance sur James et lui fout son poing de son œil gauche. James le ferme et marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble à _« putain de poussière ». _Pas très efficace comme action mais dès le départ de James, Harry l'agrippe par une aile et tout en retournant dans la chambre lui ordonne de ne rien faire contre son père…je ne comprends pas comment il peut défendre ce type…On voit bien qu'il est malheureux.

« Oh, Harry, n'oubliez pas de descendre ce violon…qu'on brûle cet horreur ! » dit son père d'un air dédaigneux


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 :

Harry était allongé sur son lit, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Son corps lui faisait mal mais il ne bougea pas. Il avait eu tord de faire venir Hermione chez lui. Il le savait pourtant que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée mais sa meilleure amie avait été si enthousiaste…Et puis normalement son père ne devait pas être présent…

'Tain, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Il a fallut que le rendez-vous de son père se décommande à la dernière minute…Il n'aurait pas pu le faire un peu plus tard, lorsque son père aurait été dans l'avion par exemple ?

Harry soupira de dépit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père était aussi dur avec lui. Il faisait pourtant de son mieux pour le satisfaire mais apparemment ce n'était jamais assez. Il ne savait plus quoi faire…A part devenir comme lui mais il ne le voulait pas ou, du moins, il ne le pouvait pas. Et puis Luna le tuerait si jamais il osait essayer une telle chose. Déjà que cela avait été galère pour la retenir d'aller rendre une petite visite à son père, en toute amitié évidemment. Bizarrement, sur le coup, il ne l'avait absolument pas cru…Allez comprendre pourquoi ?

« Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharne à le protéger. Il ne te fait aucun bien ! C'est à peine s'il te montre qu'il tient un tant soit peu à toi. »

« C'est mon père, Luna. Je sais que tu ne peux pas réellement comprendre un tel attachement, puisque c'est un sentiment purement humain mais il reste mon père et je continue à l'aimer malgré cela. »

« Non, tu as raison, je ne comprends pas que tu restes ici, alors qu'il ne te fait que du mal. C'est à peine si tu as le droit de respirer sous son toit. Tu sais pourtant que Remus serait ravi de t'accueillir chez lui. »

« Je sais, tu me le répètes assez souvent pour que je le sache. Mais je suis convaincu que Père n'a pas un mauvais fond. Il ne sait simplement pas comment montrer ses sentiments. »

La fée soupira de dépit. Encore une conversation de sourd. A chaque fois que le père de son protégé était concerné, Harry perdait tout sens de la réalité. Il ne voyait pas que son père ne voyait en lui que son futur héritier. Il ne ressentait rien envers son fils, peut être le sentiment du devoir accomplit et encore, elle en était pas sure. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'Harry se rende enfin compte qu'il ne se faisait que du mal en continuant à s'accrocher à ce père abusif.

« En parlant de Remus, tu vas lui dire quoi pour le violon ? »

« Je ne vais rien lui dire, je vais seulement lui dire que j'arrête les cours avec lui, c'est tout. »

Il ne voulait pas dire à son parrain que son violon avait brûlé. C'est à cause du violon qu'il avait été battu. James avait voulu savoir qui le lui avait donné mais Harry, pour la première fois, avait tenu tête à son père et n'avait pas dit que c'était celui de son frère. Surtout que son père lui aurait piqué une plus grosse crise si Harry lui avait parlé de son frère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son père haïssait littéralement son plus jeune frère. Il avait bien essayé de demander à Remus (beaucoup moins risqué que demander à son père) mais son oncle ne lui avait rien répondu. Il s'était contenté de lui offrir ce violon.

« Ce n'est pas une solution, Harry. Il va sûrement te demander pourquoi. »

« Simple, je ne peux plus venir à ses cours car mon cursus scolaire est beaucoup trop chargé pour que je me permette des cours extrascolaire. » répondit Harry en se retournant sur le dos.

Cela lui arracha un frisson de douleur et Luna vient se blottir contre son cou en soupirant. Elle avait essayé de soigner les blessures laissées par la ceinture mais elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les soins. Elle préférait la manipulation et attaquer pour défendre plutôt que les soins. Surtout que, selon elle, si on attaquait comme il le fallait, les soins en devenaient inutiles mais Harry ne lui laissait pas le choix avec son père. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le blesser alors que lui ne se gênait pas. Elle ferma les yeux et donna à Harry un peu de réconfort. Elle le poussa à dormir et peupla son esprit de rêves très agréables. Elle ne pouvait faire que cela.

« Dors, petit être. Un jour, tout s'arrangera, je t'en fais la promesse. Même si je dois mourir pour cela, je te promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour que tu atteignes ton rêve. »

* * *

Harry s'était de nouveau perdu dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il ricana légèrement, se foutant allégrement de sa tête. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se paume. Luna et lui étaient de vraies brêles en orientations mais ils avaient une chance de cocu car malgré ces petits égarements dans la partie universitaire du château, jamais ils n'étaient en retard à un cours. Ou alors, le professeur n'était pas là. Il cherchait en vain un moyen de rejoindre sa classe d'éco quand il tomba sur une salle de musique ouverte. Il y avait un piano à queue au milieu de la pièce, des guitares et des violoncelles sur les côtés. Mais ce qui attira le regard d'Harry fut le violon posé sur le siège du piano. Ses doigts le démangeaient et il ne put résister à l'envie d'aller étreindre ce violon. Cela fait un mois qu'il n'avait plus joué et cela lui manquait atrocement. Mais il ne voulait pas retourner voir Remus pour lui avouer que son père avait brûlé son violon. Il regarda Luna, indécis, qui lui sourit.

« Allons-y, on ne risque pas grand chose, à part une petite réprimande. Tu as déjà subit pire que cela. En puis, il y à l'air d'y avoir personne, pourquoi pas en profiter ? »

« Tu sais que je ne compte pas voler ce violon…Je veux seulement le voir d'un peu plus près. »

« Et pourquoi pas l'essayer mais je sais que tu ne le voleras pas…Tu es trop innocent pour faire cela. Surtout que tu sais la valeur qu'à un instrument pour son possesseur. »

Harry hocha la tête et entra prudemment dans la salle. Il regarda dans toute la pièce s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un de caché mais personne. Lentement, il s'approcha de l'instrument, son regard rivé dessus. Quand il fut au côté du siège, il caressa le bois du bout de ses doigts. Il avait l'impression de recevoir une décharge. Puis, cédant à son désir, il prit l'instrument et le cala sous son menton. Il soupira, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette sensation du plastique sous son menton et le poids du violon sous son épaule lui avaient manqué. Il prit l'archet et commença à jouer. Il commença par quelque chose de simple, une fugue avant de l'accélérer de plus en plus. Il ne cherchait pas à faire quelque chose de joli, au niveau du rythme. Non, il cherchait à éprouver son doigté. Un jeu auquel il se livrait souvent quand il jouait avec Remus. Cela avait toujours était lui qui jouait le plus vite…

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Cette phrase sortit Harry de sa transe et il découvrit avec horreur trois personnes devant lui. Il y avait un homme plutôt âgée et deux jeunes hommes dont qu'il connaissait très bien pour l'avoir déjà rencontré. D'ailleurs sa fée l'accompagnait. Elle lui adressa un sourire légèrement moqueur et Harry du retenir Luna par une aile pour éviter un carnage. Le jeune homme, Draco si ses souvenirs étaient bons, lui fit un sourire amusé. Harry se rendit compte alors qu'il devait avoir l'air idiot, ses doigts pinçant dans le vide. Il haussa les épaules, ayant l'habitude d'être pris pour un fou. Il déposa le violon où il l'avait trouvé et se retourna vers ce qui semblait être le professeur.

Celui le regardait, éberlue. Il n'avait pas un joli physique, étant trop sec pour sa taille et son nez cassé lui donnant un air renfrogné, mais il avait une certaine prestance qui mit Harry mal à l'aise. Il portait un costume décontracté et avec les cheveux attachés en une queue basse, ce qui le rendant un peu plus sympathique mais Harry était quelqu'un de très timide et le fait d'être pris en flagrant délit selon son père n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il s'avança vers le trio en gardant son regard rivé sur le professeur (la présence de Draco le gênant encore plus, car il se rappelait très bien de la proposition du blond, à laquelle il n'avait toujours pas répondu)

« Je suis désolé, je sais que je n'aurais pas du mais…Je suis désolé. Je vais vous laisser. » Dit Harry précipitamment

Il passa à côté du professeur qui ne lui avait toujours pas adressé un mot et se faufila entre les deux autres personnes mais il ne réussit pas à sortir de la classe car une des trois personnes le saisit par les épaules et le plaqua contre son torse. Perdu, il regarda Luna mais ce n'est pas elle qui lui renseigna sur l'identité de la personne qui le tenait comme cela. Mais quand il sut de qui il s'agissait, il piqua un far monstre et cacha ses rougeurs en baissant la tête.

« Draco ! Lâche-le. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'intéresses à lui. »

« Mais de quoi elle se mêle la pimbêche ? Elle veut que je lui ravale la façade comme la dernière fois. Parce que je ne suis pas contre, loin de là ! »

« Luna, arrête et aide-moi plutôt à le faire lâcher ! » grinça Harry entre ses dents. Mais ce ne fut pas assez bas pour que le blond ne l'entende pas.

« Pas question que je te lâche. Je n'ai pas eu ma réponse à ma proposition… »

« Et moi, je voudrais bien savoir qui vous a appris à jouer du violon comme cela ! » dit une voix rocailleuse et froide. Pourtant Harry y décela une pointe d'intérêt.

Le couple se retourna sur les deux autres occupants de la pièce, Harry ayant heureusement perdu ses rougeurs. Le jeune homme regarda le professeur sans savoir quoi répondre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que lui voulait l'adulte et avait peur de mettre Remus dans l'embarras s'il répondait.

« Euh…Pourquoi, monsieur ? »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un jouer une fugue aussi vite, sans se tromper. » déclara le professeur.

Harry rougit et regarda ses pieds. Il ne savait pas si cela était un reproche ou un compliment, bien qu'il l'aurait pris comme un compliment si cela était venu de Remus.

« Euh, je suis désolé si je vous ai choqué. Je voulais seulement m'amuser un peu. Il y a un bout de temps que je n'ai pas joué et…Euh… »

« Non, je ne vous reproche rien. Certes, musicalement ce n'est pas très beau mais cela dénote une souplesse extraordinaire au niveau du doigté. Dieu sait que cela est important pour des morceaux de virtuose. »

Harry le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte. C'était la première que quelqu'un, autre que Remus, lui disait qu'il avait du talent. Il croyait qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment et que c'est pour cela que son père lui interdisait de jouer au violon, car après tout, s'il n'était pas doué, ce n'était qu'une perte de temps…Non.

« Merci monsieur. Est-ce que je peux partir maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Le professeur hocha la tête, un sourire en coin. Harry en profita pour déguerpir sans demander son reste. Surtout que Draco l'avait relâché et qu'il fut trop rapide pour que le jeune homme le retienne encore une fois. Heureusement car il n'avait pas envie de répondre à sa question. Il était convaincu, à raison, que le blond ne le laisserait pas dire non. Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de devenir son mannequin car à cause des coups de son père, il avait honte de son corps. Surtout que son dos était zébré de cicatrice.

« Ah, tu vois que tu as du talent. Nombre de fois que je me suis acharné à te le dire. Mais non, monsieur ne veux pas me croire. » Dit Luna, légèrement boudeuse. (Elle était heureuse que quelqu'un reconnaisse le talent de son protégé)

« Excuse-moi Luna, mais comme vous êtes proche de moi et vu la réaction de mon père, je pensais que vous me disiez cela seulement pour me faire plaisir. Je suis désolé. »

« Et moi donc. J'espère que tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te défendre la prochaine fois que ton père s'en prendra à toi. »

« Je…Je…Non, Luna, je suis désolé mais je ne peux te laisser faire du mal à père. C'est vrai que je ne comprends pas sa réaction pour le violon mais…Je reste convaincu qu'il m'aime à sa façon. Et puis, il reste mère »

« Tu parles, un glaçon serait pareille à côté de ta mère. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il est vrai que sa mère ne lui avait jamais porté le moindre intérêt mais comme son père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer…Et puis, on ne sait jamais, peut être qu'un jour, ils changeront. Il semblait à Harry qu'il existait une période de sa vie où il était heureux, entouré de ses deux parents. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire avec certitude et n'osait pas le demander à Luna. Elle était si retord quand il s'agissait de ses parents. A croire qu'elle était jalouse…Ou qu'elle avait peur…Peut être de disparaître même si Harry lui avait promis de ne jamais l'oublier. Il ne savait pas…Il ne voulait pas savoir…

* * *

Harry s'assit au côté d'Hermione. Il avait français et, comme toujours, il s'amusa des réactions de Luna envers leur professeur de français. Il est vrai qu'il était mignon mais quelque chose rendait Harry mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il n'était pas tranquille quand le professeur était trop proche de lui. Et le fait qu'il puise sentir la présence d'Alex et de Luna ne le rassurait pas beaucoup. De plus, un jour, Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle avait surprit des regards étranges de la part du professeur. Et apparemment, la raison de ces regards…c'était lui. C'est pourquoi il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas rester longtemps après la sonnerie, au désespoir de Luna. 

Harry soupira, il serait bien qu'elle se rende compte qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui se languissait d'amour pour elle. Il pensait à Alex, dont il assistait aux tentatives ratés. Cela les amusait beaucoup, Hermione et lui.

« C'était comment ton cours d'éco ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Je…C'était bien. » dit Harry, légèrement rouge. Il n'aimait pas mentir et ne savait pas mentir.

« Arrête. Tu sais que c'est faux. Je sais que la prof n'était pas là. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me rejoindre, tu sais que je n'avais pas cours pourtant. »

« Je…je me suis perdu. » avoua Harry.

« Et puis, tu as rencontré Draco, ce qui n'a pas arrangé les choses. » dit Luna avec un sourire sadique.

A ses côtés, Hermione soupira. Harry la regarda, perplexe. La jeune fille afficha une moue déçue.

« Ce n'est pas juste, moi aussi, je veux le voir. Surtout qu'il a l'air mignon. »

Harry faillit s'étouffer. Certes le blond n'était pas mal mais bon il ne fallait pas exagéré. Il avait de beaux yeux d'une couleur assez particulière, il est vrai. Ainsi qu'un physique avantageux et d'après ce qu'il avait pu sentir de jolis abdos mais bon…Sinon il est plutôt quelconque, si on oublie le fait qu'il est un _rêveur_.

« Allo la lune. Harry est demandé sur Terre. »

Harry secoua la tête et regarda Hermione surpris. Elle eut un sourire amusé et lui désigna la porte. Il fut surpris de voir le professeur qu'il avait vu dans la matinée…Quand il avait revu Draco. Une douce chaleur lui monta aux joues.

« Et bien, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Lui demanda le professeur de français.

Harry le regarda, complètement perdu. Il se leva, poussé par Hermione mais ne bougea pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on lui voulait. Il regarda les autres élèves et fut surpris de voir Ron avec un rictus dégoûté, pourtant il n'avait rien fait. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Veuillez me suivre, monsieur Potter. Nous avons rendez-vous avec le directeur au sujet de ce matin. »

Une sueur froide glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui arriver. S'il rentrait chez lui avec une punition…Oh non ! Si il a une punition, il ne rentrerait pas chez lui…Son père allait le tuer.

« J'espère que Remus a de la place pour nous, parce que si on a une punition… »

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais peut être qu'il s'agit d'autre chose. » Dit Luna avec une petite voix, visiblement pas convaincu de ce qu'elle avançait.

« Mouais, on peut toujours rêver. »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Point de vue de Draco

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Malgré tout ce que l'on pense de moi, comme quand je serais un gentil garçon, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Mais personne ne le voit car personne ne veut réellement savoir qui je suis. Même ma petite Leena ne sait réellement qui je suis…

Vous voulez le savoir ? Vous voulez me connaître ? Je ne pense pas que vous le voulez tellement mais bon, je veux bien vous dire qui je suis même si je sais que vous ne croirez pas au bout du compte.

Je suis quelqu'un de très riche même si je préférais l'être moins…Peut être que j'aurais connu ce qu'est l'amour filial…Peut être…Mes parents, de part leur éducation conservatrice, ne nous ont jamais montré de sentiments aussi tendre, à mon frère et à moi. A vrai dire, jusqu'à l'âge de mes 16 ans, je n'ai pas quitté le manoir…enfin la partie du manoir qui m'était attribué. De ce fait, je n'ai pas connu beaucoup de monde…surtout mes précepteurs et mon petit frère. Le peu de monde que je voyais était souvent lors des mondanités qui me faisaient horreur. De cette partie de ma vie, j'ai gardé une certaine agoraphobie envers le monde. Je n'aime pas être dans une foule.

Malgré ce que l'on peut croire, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les autres. Mais j'ai appris à le cacher comme mes sentiments…Il le fallait bien, si je ne voulais pas me faire bouffer par les requins qui peuplent ce monde. Imaginez ce qui ce passe dans la tête d'un enfant de 5 ans quand son père lui dit cela…Cette leçon fut la plus dure de tout mon apprentissage…Autant pour réussir à bloquer mes sentiments…autant pour perdre cette sale habitude…Mais je crois qu'on ne la perd jamais, une sorte d'héritage familial…Severus, le frère de mon père, a encore cette tendance à cacher ses sentiments. Cela le rend plus froid et c'est bien dommage parce qu'il faut la peine d'être connu…

En fait, le seul avec qui je ne cachais rien, c'est mon petit frère. Il est de 4 ans plus jeune que moi. Lui allait dans une école privée et rencontrait des gens de son âge. Il me racontait sa journée et moi, je m'imaginais avec lui…Je ne sais plus si je avais envie d'être à sa place ou si j'aimais la mienne…Il était beaucoup plus frêle que moi et beaucoup plus fragile. Selon ma mère, c'est parce qu'il est né prématurément mais je n'en suis pas sur. Du moins, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit l'unique raison…Peut être est-ce aussi parce que les parents le mettaient à l'écart. Car après tout, il n'était que le second, ce n'est pas lui qui devra reprendre les affaires de la famille.

Voilà pourquoi je me hais tellement. Quand j'ai eut l'âge de 16 ans, j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas devenir un être aussi insensible que mon père. De plus, ses affaires ne m'intéressaient pas. Je rêvais de devenir styliste. Mais quand je l'ai annoncé à mon père, celui-ci piqua la plus grosse crise et me dit de but en blanc que jamais je deviendrais ce que je voulais être. J'étais condamné à devenir un PDG, que je le veuille ou non…Je ne l'ai pas supporté…J'ai fugué. Comme j'étais majeur, je suis parti me réfugier chez mon parrain…

J'ai abandonné Angel…

« Allez, viens Draco, tu va te rendre malade à rester là. »

Mon parrain (Severus) est seul avec moi, dans ce lieu lugubre. Il n'y avait que nous trois à la cérémonie, Sev', Leena et moi. Ils ne sont même pas venu…Je suis pourtant leur fils.

« Ils ne sont pas venu ! » ma voix sonne comme une constatation. Je n'ai même pas la force de le reprocher à mes parents…Je me sens si détaché par rapport à la réalité que cela en est effrayant…

« Je sais. Allez viens, tu ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. Viens… »

Sa main sur mon épaule me tire et me détourne de cette cruelle réalité…J'ai abandonné mon petit frère, le seul être pour qui j'éprouvais de l'amour dans cette famille, le seul qui était fier de moi…Le seul que j'aurais voulu sauver…

_Ci-gît Angel Alexandre Malfoy_

_Tu es parti trop jeune, on te pleura_

Ces inscriptions sonnent tellement faux, si dénue de sentiments. Cette tombe est le seul cadeau que Lucius lui a offert…Si on oublie la corde qu'il l'aida à se suicider…J'ai reçu sa lettre, un jour après sa mort. Il m'a expliqué qu'il me comprenait…Il comprenait pourquoi j'avais décidé de fuir…Mais s'il avait su, j'aurais pu l'aider à fuir, lui aussi…Si j'avais été plus présent dans sa vie…Je ne suis qu'un égoïste…

* * *

« Bonjour fils ! » dit une voix polaire que j'aurais ne jamais voulu réentendre. 

« Père ! Il est rare de vous voir par ici… »

Il grimace. Il est vrai que ma voix est tout sauf convivial et que je ne donne pas l'impression d'être ravi de le voir devant moi…Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais. A mes souvenirs, il n'a plus de fils…Il m'a renié et Angel est mort…Il n'a plus rien pour moi…Peut être mon géniteur…et encore.

« Je te demanderais d'être plus poli envers ton père. » dit une voix aigrelette. Celle de ma mère. Elle se tient droite aux côtés de Lucius et me regarde comme si elle avait de la merde devant les yeux. Encore heureux qu'elle habillé de noir parce qu'ou sinon, on ne serait même pas qu'elle fait le deuil de son fils…Salope !

« Ce n'est plus mon père, comme vous n'êtes plus ma mère. Vous m'avez renié, vous vous en souvenez ? »

« C'est pour cela que l'on est là. Comme tu sais, ta mère est stérile depuis la naissance d'Angel… »

« Si je suis bien votre raisonnement, vous êtes là pour… » Je ne peux continuer. Cet homme est la plus horrible créature qui existe sur terre…Si cela est possible. Il fait de perdre son fils et…

« Je suis venu voir pour te dire de cesser tes enfantillages et de rentrer à la maison. Il est temps que tu reviennes dans les rangs. »

« Ouais…Vous n'avez plus personne pour vous succéder à la tête de votre entreprise…à part moi. Je ne suis qu'une sorte de pièce de secours à vos yeux…Désolé mais je refuse. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre un de vos bâtards. Il parait que vous en avez pas mal. »

« Draco Lucius Malfoy ! » s'insurge ma mère, la pauvre.

« Ta gueule, comme si tu ne savais pas que ton mari te fais cocu avec toutes les personnes qui possède un trou pour se soulager. » Oui, je sais que je suis vulgaire mais j'en ai marre de leur hypocrisie. Ils sont là avec leur sourire mielleux comme si Angel n'avait jamais existé…Je ne suis pas d'accord. Leena, sur mon épaule, m'embrasse la joue. Même si elle n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec mon vocabulaire, elle me soutient.

« … »Ma mère se tait et regarde mon père, outrée…Apparemment elle ne savait pas…Ou alors elle ne savait pas que mon père ne se soucis aucunement du sexe de son amant du moment. Tant mieux si je peux mettre le foutoir dans le _si joli couple parfait_.

« Draco, il suffit maintenant. Nous avons été assez patients. Tu as voulu expérimenter de nouvelles choses. Voilà qui est fait. Il est temps que tu te ressaisisses. »

« C'est vous, père, qui ne comprenez pas. Je ne reviendrais jamais à la maison. Je ne veux pas finir comme Angel. Jamais je ne deviendrais comme vous. Je suis très bien comme je suis. »

« Tu peux dire adieu à ton héritage. » me dit-il avant de partir dignement…Un sacré coup dans son orgueil. Le pauvre, il n'a pas l'habitude de se voir refuser ce qu'il désire le plus. Mais pour l'héritage, je m'en fiche car je sais très bien que ce ne sont que des conneries. Je suis le dernier lien avec la _célèbre_ famille Malfoy. Mon père préférera me voir hériter plutôt que tous ses biens se perdent dans les caisses de l'état…

* * *

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. » 

Je me redresse de ma table de travail et me tourne vers mon parrain qui me regarde avec un grand sourire dans l'embrasure de ma porte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais j'espère que cela en vaut la peine car il vient de me faire perdre une idée sur des fringues qui aurait été à merveille pour Harry…Enfin, si j'arrive à le choper et à le convaincre de devenir model pour moi.

« Demain, après les cours…Vers 17h…pendant deux heures… »

« Bon tu abréges parce que je n'ai pas que cela à faire. »

« Mais tu sais que j'adore jouer avec tes nerfs. » Je grommelle dans mon coin. Je ne sais que trop bien qu'il aime me mettre en colère.

« Tu te souviens du jeune homme qui jouait sur le violon de Blaise…je l'ai convaincu de passer un entretient avec moi et le directeur pour suivre des cours intensifs de violon en plus de son cursus de lycéen. »

« Tu veux dire que demain, si je reste dans ta salle comme d'habitude, j'aurais l'occasion de le revoir ? »

« Non, mieux que cela…Tu devras aller le chercher à sa salle de français…D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il n'a pas le sens de l'orientation et se perd facilement. » Un sourire en coin apparaît sur mes lèvres…Ca, je le sais mieux que personne. C'est grâce à son sens de l'orientation pourrit que j'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer…j'ai hâte d'être demain !

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« 'Tain mais tu vas me lâcher, oui ! Je ne t'ai rien fais à ce que je sache, alors fous moi la paix. » Je fus étonné de reconnaître la voix d'Harry. Il ne semblait pas être le genre de personnes à s'énerver facilement.

« Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir. Après tout, tu n'es qu'un fou…Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…On ne peut pas te faire confiance. Tu es un danger pour tout le monde. » Dit une autre voix très désagréable…

Je suppose qu'elle appartient au rouquin qui tient fermement mon Harry par le bras droit. Et vu comme il serre, je ne serais pas étonné qu'Harry en ait la marque plus tard. Je vis Harry parler à voix basse. Il semblait mécontent de quelque chose. Je me doute qu'il parle à sa fée mais je ne sais pas s'il lui demande de le protéger ou alors de lui foutre la paix…Je crois que c'est plutôt la deuxième solution. Je sais comment réagit Leena quand je suis en danger…Elle serait capable de tuer pour moi.

« Lee, va voir ce qui se passe. Demande à la fée d'Harry si elle a besoin d'aide ! »

Elle soupire…Elle n'aime pas la fée d'Harry. Je la comprends un petit peu. Qui aimeraient quelqu'un qui vous gifle… ? Pas moi en tout cas. Elle s'envole et atterrit avec grâce sur l'épaule gauche d'Harry qui sursaute. Il faudrait que je lui demande comme se nomme sa fée et de me la décrire…Je suis peux me rapprocher de lui par sa fée, ce serait déjà cela.

« Alors, le fou. On ne trouve plus rien à dire ? Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un dans ton genre peut être dans cette école ? Ta place est dans un asile…Il suffit de te voir pour le comprendre… »

Je suppose qu'il parle de cette manie de parler dans le vide…Je sais…Je l'ai déjà subit. Ce n'est pas pratique tous les jours d'avoir une petite fée sur son épaule mais elles sont de bonne compagnie quand on a besoin de réconfort.

« Weasley, si tu laissais les fous tranquilles…Tu sais, la folie, c'est contagieux. » dit une jeune fille en sortant de la classe.

Le rouquin la regarde écoeuré avant de lâcher Harry et de partir comme s'il avait la peste au cul… Harry soupire et enlace la jeune femme. Mon cœur se serre…Jalousie ? Non, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un au point de devenir jaloux.

« Tu as une nouvelle fée ? Elle est plutôt jolie. »

Ah oui ma petite Leena. Finalement elle ne fut pas d'un grand secours. Mais bon, au moins Harry savait qu'il aurait pu compter sur moi si la situation dégénérait. Heureusement que ce ne fut pas le cas…Pas envie que mon modèle se fasse défigurer avant l'heure. Il se retourne et me regarde de ses beaux yeux verts. Il est vraiment trop mignon.

« C'est donc lui, le fameux Draco ! » dit encore la jeune femme. A ses côtés, Harry rougit violemment. Je suis content qu'il ait parlé de moi à ses amis…Peut être que je ne le laisse pas indifférent après tout. Je me rapproche d'eux et Leena se pose sur mon épaule avec soulagement. Elle ne peut vraiment pas supporter la fée d'Harry.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle. »

« Hermione, moi de même. Vous avez une très jolie fée. Alex, ma fée, est d'accord avec moi. » Dit elle avec un sourire en coin. Bizarrement pour sa dernière phrase, elle ne me regardait pas mais regardait l'épaule d'Harry. Je suppose qu'elle regardait la fée d'Harry. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs un sourire en coin. Je crois que quelque chose viens de m'échapper.

« Vous m'en voyez ravi. Je vous aurai bien retourné le compliment mais je ne peux le voir. »

« Je vous apporterez des photos sur Alex et Luna, la fée d'Harry. Ils sont trop mignons… » En entendant le mot photo, j'ai eu une drôle d'idée…Légèrement déplaisante pour ma chère Leena.

« Draco, n'y pense même pas. Ne fais celui-ci qui ne voit pas de quoi je parle. Je parle d'un certain album que tu m'avais promis que personne ne verrait ! »

« Pourquoi tu es là ? » Et bien, il ne perd pas le nord, le petit…Mais je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi il a l'air aussi soupçonneux. Je n'ai rien fais pour justifier une telle réaction…A part le prendre dans mes bras et lui demander de devenir mon mannequin attitré…Non, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison.

« Je suis là pour avoir ma réponse…mais aussi pour te conduire à la salle de musique pour ton entretien. »

« Tu vas passer un entretien ? C'est fantastique ! Je peux venir avec vous ? »

« C'est pas la peine. Je n'y vais pas. Cela ne sert à rien, je n'ai aucun talent pour le violon…Aie ! » Il penche la tête sur le côté et se frotte l'oreille. A mon avis Luna ne doit pas être du même avis que le brun. Mais elle a raison, il est doué. Je ne comprends par pourquoi il refuse de le reconnaître.

« De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ça ou Sev' te balance à la direction. Et d'après les échos, ils seraient ravis de pouvoir d'expulser. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

« Weasley…Je suppose qu'il a été se plaindre de toi et comme je le connais, il a exagéré les faits. » dit Hermione, le ton grave.

« Génial… Mon père va me faire la peau si je suis expulsé…De même que si je passe avec brio cette entretien…Avec brio » murmure-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas cela.

« Bien, allons-y. Non Luna, je ne t'écouterais pas. Je n'ai pas le temps ! » Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu dire mais le visage sérieux d'Harry et l'air renfrogné d'Hermione ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je le sens mal cet entretien !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Je le regarde partir vers la salle de musique et quelque chose me dit que c'est la pire connerie qu'il va faire dans sa vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai peur, très peur. On arrive trop rapidement à la salle de musique. Il y a dans cette salle, le professeur de musique et un vieil homme que je devine être le directeur de Poudlard. Harry s'avance dans cette salle, le visage fermé. Moi, je rejoins Draco et Leena qui ce sont mis dans un coin.

« Il est bizarre, ton humain ! » me dit Leena. Elle n'a plus son air hautaine, en faite, elle a même l'air inquiète…

« Je suppose que tu parle avec la fée d'Harry, Leena, » chuchota Draco. Sa fée acquiesce puis on se retourne vers Harry.

Celui-ci avait testé plusieurs violons avant de choisir. Il va ensuite se placer au milieu de la pièce face aux professeurs. Le directeur le salua d'un sourire.

« Bien, monsieur Potter, voyons voir ce que vous valez. Jouez ce que vous voulez ! »

Harry hoche la tête et commence à jouer. Son morceau me prend au cœur. Il est si triste. Je le sens mal. Jamais encore Harry n'avait joué un tel morceau. Il sonne comme un adieu…Mais à qui ou à quoi dit-il adieu, je ne le sais pas. Je n'aime pas cela ! Leena me regarde bizarrement, elle aussi sent que cela n'est pas normal. Mais elle dit rien, elle se contente comme moi d'écouter.

« Parfait monsieur Potter. Je vois que vous avez un réel talent. Je vous propose de suivre des cours en dehors de vos heures habituels. » Dit le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix de refuser ? » demande Harry d'une voix éteinte. Non, il ne va pas faire cela !

« Bien sûr ! Je ne vois pourquoi vous n'auriez pas le choix ? »

« Bien, alors, je refuse ! Je vous remercie mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer du violon ! »

Sa voix sèche nous fait sursauter. Il a fait la pire connerie de sa vie. Je vole jusqu'à lui pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Je l'engueule mais il ne me prête aucune attention. Il se contente de tourner les talons et de partir. Mais je ne le lâche pas d'une semelle.

« Harry, putain, comment a-tu pu faire cela ? C'est la chance de prouver à ton père ta vraie valeur ! »

« Luna, c'est fini ! J'abandonne. Je suis désolé mais je suis fatigué de lutter contre mon père ! »

Sa voix me fait mal. Je tremble. Il n'a pas le droit de me faire cela. Il sait pourtant ce qu'il est en train de faire. Je peux le voir sur son visage. Il pleure mais ne me regarde pas. Il m'abandonne, il me laisse tomber… Et tout cela pourquoi ? Pour un père qui ne voit même pas quel fils merveilleux il possède.

« Harry, arrête… Tu me fais mal ! …Arrête! Je t'en prie ! »

Je sens mon corps que disparaît. Je le sens et cela me fait mal. Harry le sait et pourtant il continue. Pourquoi il me fait cela, pourquoi ?

« Je suis désolé, Luna…Je suis vraiment désolé…Mais je n'en peux plus… »

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry rentra chez lui, les yeux rougis à cause de ses larmes. Il sentait un vide en lui mais il devait le faire. Il voulait être aimé par son père. Justement parce que c'est son père. Il voulait qu'il soit fier de lui, même si pour cela, il devait abandonner ses rêves. Mais il ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi difficile. Une fois chez lui, il monta dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de saluer sa mère, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Celle-ci sentit que quelque chose avait changé dans le comportement de son fils et cela lui fit peur. Lily soupira et se dit qu'elle avait fait une bêtise mais elle pouvait encore la réparer…Pour son fils !

Lily n'avait pas toujours été le bloc de glace qu'elle montrait à tout le monde, même son fils dont elle était si fière. Dans son enfance, Lily était une jeune fille plutôt solitaire, préférant les livres concernant la magie plutôt que les contacts humains. Elle rêvait souvent que ce monde existait et elle en avait même la preuve, puisqu'une adorable petite fée la côtoyait tous les jours. Mais quelque chose lui manquait…Elle voulait montrer à tout le monde que ce monde existait, qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de spécial.

Puis un jour, quand elle entra dans une université de musique, elle vit la rencontre de Remus. Et c'est là que tout commença à changer. Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de très chaleureux et ne la critiquait pas quand elle disait qu'elle croyait en un monde magique. Il lui souriait doucement. Oh, elle se doutait bien qu'il ne la croyait pas vraiment mais au moins il ne lui tournait pas le dos en la traitant de folle.

Elle rencontra James lors de l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami. James était le frère aîné de Remus et étudiait dans une grande université de marketing. Il était froid mais possédait un tel charisme que Lily fut attiré par lui. Et cela fut réciproque. Le jeune homme l'invita à venir plus souvent au manoir des Potter, à son plus grand plaisir. Cependant, elle se doutait bien qu'il ne l'aimerait pas si elle continuait à vivre entre deux mondes.

Alors, petit à petit, elle se détacha de ses bouquins ésotériques et se concentra sur sa relation naissante avec James. Elle quitta même l'université de musique et Remus pour habiter au manoir. En fait ce fut quand sa fée disparut qu'elle se transforma en un glaçon, pour palier le vide qu'elle ressentait en elle. Il ne disparaissait qu'en présence de James, quand il était tendre et amour d'elle. Mais depuis la naissance d'Harry, il ne l'avait plus jamais touché. Elle se doutait bien qu'il devait avoir des maîtresses mais cela ne l'empêche pas de l'aimer.

Mais quand il se mit à battre son fils, elle se détacha de l'emprise de cet homme si froid. Pourtant, elle ne le quitta pas…Elle voulait attendre qu'Harry soit partit, qu'il ait fait de bonnes études pour le faire. Elle ne restait que pour assurer à son fils un avenir plus glorieux qu'elle. Mais encore une fois, elle avait échoué. Alors pour la première fois depuis que sa fée avait disparut, elle se permit de pleurer sur ce qu'était devenu sa vie.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry n'était pas sortit de sa chambre depuis qu'il s'était enfermé dedans. Il avait manqué le repas que Lily avait pris seule, son époux devant manger au restaurant. Cependant quand celui-ci fut de retour, il s'obligea à aller le voir. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux n'exprimaient plus rien. Mais son père ne s'en aperçut même pas. Il n'avait que cela à faire.

« Père, je suis venu voir dire que je ne souhaite pas faire d'étude après avoir eu mon bac. Est-ce qu'il est possible d'apprendre auprès de vous ? »

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre, il vu le visage de son père s'éclairer d'un sourire. Il comprit alors qu'il avait fait le bon choix…Enfin, il essaya de s'en convaincre. Il devait s'en convaincre pour que le vide qu'il ressentait disparaisse.

« Bien sûr que c'est possible, mon fils. Je suis heureux que tu te rendes enfin compte de ce qu'est ton avenir ! »

Harry sourit et repartit dans sa chambre…Le vide était toujours là et quand il vit la maison de Luna, il s'agrandit encore plus. De colère contre lui-même, Harry balança la maison contre le mur. Elle éclata en petit morceau et Harry se permit pour la dernière fois de pleurer. Mais il avait fait ce qu'il devait…N'est-ce pas ?

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva sans réelle conviction. En fait il avait peur de la réaction d'Hermione. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir en voyant que Luna n'était pas ave lui. Il pourrait mentir, dire qu'elle est restée à la maison, mais il ne savait pas mentir. Il descendit, habillé de façon provocante. Il avait mis un short court et très moulant et une veste sans manche qui descendait jusqu'à ses talons. A ses pieds, il avait mis des bottes en cuir noir, rehaussé de boucle de ceinture en métal.

Il ne mangea pas et alla directement à son arrêt de bus. Il n'avait plus faim…En fait, il n'avait plus envie de rie depuis que Luna était partit. Il commençait à regretter mais la vision de son père fier de lui, s'imposa dans son esprit. Il devait continuer même si la culpabilité lui tordait les boyaux. Quand il rentra dans le bus, il n'alla pas rejoindre Hermione qui était au fond. Il s'assit derrière le chauffeur et mit son mp3 un peu plus fort pour ne plus rien entendre.

Hermione le regarda, interloquée. D'abord surprise, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose avait changé. Bien qu'il soit encore plus sombre et sexy que d'habitude, elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose clochait sans pour autant savoir quoi.

« Luna ! » dit soudain Alex, atterré.

Hermione regarda Harry, épouvanté. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ce qu'elle pensait. Il n'était pas comme cela ! Mais pourtant l'absence de la fée prouvait qu'elle avait raison. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aurait voulu avoir tord. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry avait fait une telle chose. Elle se dit qu'elle allait lui demander pendant la journée.

Mais la chance ne fut pas de son côté. Harry, persuadé qu'Hermione devait le haïr, qu'elle était dégoûtée par son acte, passa sa journée à l'éviter. Il ne s'assit pas à côté d'elle en cours et se dépêchait de quitter la classe pour ne pas à avoir à l'affronter. Dépitée, elle partit à la cherche d'Harry. Ils avaient une heure de perm' et le connaissant, il avait du aller se perdre dans le coin universitaire de Poudlard.

Intimidée, elle longea les murs. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait par ici, mais la dernière fois, c'était lors de la journée porte ouverte et depuis elle n'était plus jamais retournée dans cette partie du château. Elle s'enfonça loin dans le château mais ne vit jamais Harry. Fatigué, elle passa devant une classe dont la porte fut ouverte. Dedans travaillait Draco. Il fut surpris de la voir, là, sans Harry, il se leva et alla à la porte.

« Hermione ? C'est ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Dit-il une fois qu'elle eu acquiescé.

« Je suis à la chercher d'Harry, est-ce que tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? »

« Pas depuis hier, il est partit précipitamment de la salle de musique après avoir refusé l'offre du directeur. Pourquoi ? »

« Il me fuit depuis ce matin. Il s'est passé quelque chose et apparemment il ne veut pas qu'on le sache. Luna n'était pas là ce matin. » Dit-elle d'un air sombre.

Draco comprit très bien où elle voulait en venir. Seuls, les « créateurs » pouvaient faire disparaître leur fée. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru Harry capable d'une telle chose. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que le jeune homme arrive à renier ses rêves ?

« Allez, viens, on va le chercher ensemble. » dit-il en se tournant pour fermer la porte à clé.

Mais ils ne le trouvèrent jamais. Harry, lors de ses pérégrinations, avait trouvé un moyen d'aller sur les toits. Trouvant là, une bonne cachette, il décida de venir là à chaque fois qu'l aurait une heure de perm'. L'endroit était calme et donnait sur le parc du château. Il soupira en se disant que c'est un endroit que Luna aurait aimé…S'il ne l'avait pas tué de la plus horrible manière qui soit.

Il renifla et cligna des yeux pour empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il l'avait fait sciemment. Il n'avait plus le droit de pleurer. Quand il fut l'heure de redescendra, il regarda une dernière fois le parc et demanda pardon à Luna. Il descendit et se redit d'un pas lourd à son cours de français. Le professeur le regarda bizarrement mais ne lui fit aucune remarque. Se rappelant qu'il était sensible à la présence des fées et qu'il savait qu'il n avait une, Harry baissa la tête et s'exila au fond de la classe. Manque de chance, Hermione qui était arrivé après lui, alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais cela, Harry ? J'aimerais comprendre. » Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Devant eux, Sirius expliquait le texte qu'ils avaient lu hier…Un poème sur un soldat qui se mourait auprès d'un lac. Un joli poème selon Harry. Il ne se retourna pas vers Hermione et garda son regard ixé sur le tableau. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre…Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle avait une famille pauvre peut-être mais qui l'aimait plus que tout.

« P'tain, Harry réponds-moi ! » dit brusquement Hermione, en haussant la voix.

« Je vous demanderais de vous taire, mademoiselle Granger ! » dit le professeur d'un ton dur. Il regarda ensuite Harry avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et le professeur se retourna vers son tableau, reprenant tranquillement son cours.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux rien me dire ? »

« Parce que cela ne servirait à rien d'en parler ! » dit Harry d'une voix terne.

Hermione soupira et blessée dans son amour-propre, se tut pendant le reste du cours. Harry la regarda du coin de l'œil. Il était désolé de lui avoir répondu comme cela mais il ne pouvait rester avec elle. Il n'en avait plus le droit. Et puis comment pouvait-elle rester avec un assassin ? Non, mieux fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Le cours se termina sans qu'une autre parole se soit échangée entre eux.

« Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais que vous restez là ! »

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Jamais Harry n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose. Il ne comprenait pas comment il en avait pu n arriver là. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour. Il ne lui avait jamais donné le moindre signe qui lui permet de croire cela.

« Mais je croyais que vous…Vous aimiez les filles…N'avez pas dit que vous étiez rassuré que ce soit ma fée qui vous embrasse ? »

« Bien sûr…Puisque que c'est ta fée. J'en ai rien à faire que ce soit une femme ou un homme, du moment que ce soit TA fée. »

Harry se sentit mal. Il était coincé avec un professeur qui en avait après lui et n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Les larmes coulaient allégrement sur son visage. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas envie. Il le lui avait dit mais Sirius n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait trop envie du garçon pour prendre en compte ses les désirs du brun. Le professeur de français s'avança un peu plus, automatiquement Harry recula. Il voulait hurler mais aucun son n'arrivait à passer le nœud qui bloquait sa gorge. Il était coincé et il le savait.

« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir…Je ne dirais rien, je vous en prie. » dit Harry, des sanglots dans la voix.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme cela mon ange…Non pas comment cela. »

Le dos d'Harry heurta le mur du fond et Sirius en profita pour l'enfermer dans une éteindre dont Harry ne pu se défaire. Il sentait tout le poids du corps de l'adulte écrasé le sien mais il n'arrivait à s'en défaire. Il se savait fini et la terreur qu'il ressentait bloquait tous ses mouvements. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de ne plus penser à la situation où il se trouvait.

« Là, c'est ça, mon ange, détends-toi, tu verras. Tu vas aimer, j'en suis sur. » Dit Sirius en nichant son nez dans le cou de son élève qui trembla de peur.

* * *

Je suis désolé de faier cela à tous les fans de Sirius (dont moi!) Mais il me fallait un professeur...Et je ne pouvais pas mettre Severus puisqu'il est le parrain de Draco...Ce serait détruire le couple avant même qu'ils ne soient ensemble...

Sachez aussi qu'il n'y aura jamais de viol très décrit, quelques allusions tout au plus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Draco traînait dans les couloirs du château que formait l'école. Celle-ci était finie depuis un bon moment maintenant mais il n'était toujours pas parti. Severus, son parrain, avait une réunion de travail…Comme tous les vendredis…Et comme le jeune homme n'avait pas de voiture, il était obligé d'attendre la fin de celle-ci. Donc il traînait dans les couloirs, seul.

« Tu es si beau, tellement fin… » Dit une voix rauque, chargé de désir

Draco se retourna, croyant à un commentaire salace d'un de ses amis qui lui tenait souvent compagnie quand Severus avait une réunion…Enfin, sauf quand c'était le vendredi…Donc c'était étrange d'entendre cela…Mais il n'était pourtant pas fou. Il avait quand même bien entendu du bruit. Soudain, il sursauta en entendant un bruit de chute. Cela venait d'une salle de classe…où il était venu chercher Harry, il y avait un mois de cela.

Pensant avoir faire à un couple d'élève, il se rapprocha…Le chantage, ça a toujours du bon ! Il regarda par la porte entrebâillée mais ne vit personne. Mais il n'avait pas rêvé. Pour preuve, le bruit recommença suivit de celle qu'aurait produit une gifle.

« Arrêtes ! Tu vas nous faire repérer. Et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit la même voix que tout à l'heure.

Le silence lui répondit. Draco, mue par une curiosité malsaine, ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans un grincement. Il entra ensuite aussi silencieusement que possible. Il trouva le couple au fond de la salle. Il fut surprit de voir que l'un d'eux…Celui qui était au-dessus était un adulte, un professeur sûrement. Il se rapprocha encore un peu car il voulait savoir qui était son partenaire.

Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia et lui enserra douloureusement le cœur. La personne qui était sous l'adulte n'était qu'un élève et quel élève…Harry. Il avait reconnu les lunettes qui reposaient près du couple et le pantalon noir.

« Dray…c'est… » Chuchota Leena, horrifié

Draco ne lui dit rien, trop choqué pour lui répondre. Il aurait voulu hurler, arracher ce prof de son modèle. Il voulait le gifler et le baiser violemment pour enlever l'odeur de cet homme. Il aurait voulu fuir mais il ne pouvait pas, ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir.

« Tu aimes ça, chaton ! » dit l'homme en glissant sa main entre eux, déclenchant un gémissement plaintif d'Harry.

Ce son arracha les tympans de Draco. Il ferma les yeux, refusant d'y croire, comment…Non, jamais il n'y croyait pas…Mais un nouveau gémissement fit effondrer ses barrières. Il sentit ses larmes menacer de s'échapper de ces paupières.

« Dray, tu dois l'en… » Intervient Leena

Mais Draco ne l'entendit pas. Il n'entendait que le rythme effréné de son cœur qui saignait de douleur. Puis, alors qu'il allait s'effondrer, il fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant. Il bascula les chaises et les tables qui étaient sur son chemin. Peu importe le bruit qu'il faisait, il doit partir vite et loin. Il sentait sa fée sur son épaule lui tirant les cheveux mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle de son cœur.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Harry ferma les yeux et attendit que Black se lève. Il attendit. Il ne faisait plus rien d'autre qu'attendre…La prochaine fois. Il se souvenait encore avec exactitude lesquelles quelques mots qui avaient scellé son destin, sa fin.

_« Oh, ne pense pas que cela va s'arrêter. Tu es trop beau, et trop doué pour que je te lâche comme cela ! » Avait-il dit._

_Harry n'avait rien dit sur le moment. Il avait mal et ne désirait qu'une chose : fuir au plus vite. Le vide qu'il ressentait n'était rien à côté de la douleur, de la honte de son corps. Il allait partir quand Black le retient encore un peu._

_« Ne pense pas à me dénoncer…Je nierais tout comme ma femme…Tu es seul ! Sache aussi que ton amie Granger risque d'empâtir ! » Avait-il dit d'une voix glaciale._

_Il avait tenu le poignet d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il acquiesce. Puis Harry était rentré à pied, la tête vide et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Plusieurs fois, il fut abordé par des gens…des gentils qui voyaient bien que le jeune homme n'allait pas bien…des gens de mauvais augure qui en voulait, eux aussi, à son corps. Mais Harry n'avait rien vu, totalement perdu dans son esprit qui s'amusait à le torturer en lui remontrant encore et encore ce qui s'était passé._

_« Ah, te voilà ! Comme oses-tu faire peur à ta mère de cette façon ? » Avait gueulé son père._

_« …Qu'est-ce que…Cette tenue… » Dit-il en le voyant_

_« Espèce de catin ! Je pensais que…va te changer, tu me dégoûtes ! » Cria son père encore plus fort._

_Harry monta d'un pas lent. Son corps n'était plus qu'un amas de douleur. Sa joue lui brûlait mais ce n'était rien à côté de celle de son âme. Il se sentait sale et avait honte, honte de lui, de son comportement qui avait déçu le seul homme qu'il admirait. Il aurait voulu tout dire à son père mais il avait trop peur…pour lui, pour Hermione_

_Une fois dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et jeta ses vêtements dans un coin. L'odeur qu'ils dégageaient le dégoûtait. Mais il se rendit compte que cette odeur lui collait à la peau. Il allait sous sa douche et mit l'eau sur la température la plus chaude. Sa peau vira peu à peu au rouge mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il avait froid et voulait par-dessus tout oublier…oublier ses mains sur lui, son odeur, la saveur de ses baisers. Il ne voulait plus rien sentir._

_Il éclata en sanglots et se laissa tomber au fond du bac. Il réclama encore et encore Luna, telle une litanie obsédante. Jamais il n'avait sentit un tel froid…un tel vide en lui. Il ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à ses parents sans qu'Hermione ne soit menacé…Et même s'ils ne se parlaient plus, à cause de lui, il tenait toujours à elle._

_Il pensa un instant à le dire à Draco mais il refusa cette hypothèse très vite…Après tout, il se voyait mal lui en parler…Ils ne se connaissaient pour ainsi dire presque pas. Ils ne s'étaient parlé que trois ou quatre fois, ce n'est pas suffisant pour connaître quelqu'un, au point de se confier. Non, il devait faire face seul…encore une fois !_

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Dans un quartier légèrement bourgeois, une jeune femme sonna à la dernière porte de la rue. La maison était petite et reculé par rapport à la rue. Elle était entourée par un petit jardin bien tenu. Il y avait des rosiers qui firent sourire la jeune femme…C'était ses préférés. Elles formaient des boules de roses rouges, presque noires. D'après la légende, ces roses sont le résultat d'un amour à sens unique. La personne victime de cet amour se tua sur ses roses.

Elle soupira, son cœur serré. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait le prendre. Avait-elle blessé son ancien ami sans le vouloir ? Elle espéra que non, mais cela la mit tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle hésita à sonner. Est-ce qu'il allait l'aider, après toutes ses années ? Elle n'en s'avait rien, car il avait bien accepté qu'Harry vienne lui rendre visite de temps en temps…

« Tu comptes rester encore longtemps sur le pas de la porte ou tu comptes sonner un jour ou l'autre ? » dit une voix railleuse qu'elle reconnut très facilement.

« Remus !! » s'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement.

« Moi aussi, ma Lily, je suis heureux de te revoir ! Allez entre, tu ne va pas rester dehors ! » Dit un homme du même âge qu'elle.

Il avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés et les yeux mordorés. Son sourire était aussi tendre qu'auparavant. Elle lui sourit à son tour et entra à la suite de son ami. L'intérieur de la maison était plutôt douillet. Ils entrèrent dans un salon petit mais décoré avec goût. Elle sourit en voyant les partitions qui traînaient un peu partout. Du point de vue de l'ordre, il n'avait absolument pas changé.

Remus rougit et débarrassa un des canapés en velours vert des feuilles remplis de notes de tout genre. Il les posa sur le piano qui faisait face aux canapés. Elle remarqua que sur la table basse, trônait un nouveau violon. Elle s'étonna de ne pas voir à sa place le joyau de Remus…Son violon fétiche. L'homme remarqua son regard intrigué posé sur le violon et soupira.

« J'ai donné mon petit Ange à Harry ! »

« Oh…Je…Je…Je suis désolé. Je suppose que c'était ton violon que James…a brûlé… » Dit Lily, la tête basse, honteuse du comportement de son époux.

Elle était certaine qu'il avait du reconnaître le violon de son petit frère mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de le brûler. La haine qu'elle éprouvait envers cet homme augmenta d'un cran. Elle s'assit dans le canapé qu'avait dégagé Remus et posa sa main sur celle de son ami qui sursauta. Il avait l'air étonné. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et Remus se reprit. Il s'assit sur le siège du piano.

« Je…Harry m'avait dit qu'il arrêtait les cours…Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? » s'étonna Remus en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

« Je…Je ne pense pas qu'Harry voulais te mentir. Il ne voulait pas te faire du mal, c'est tout. En fait, c'est pour lui que je suis là ! »

Remus la regarda bizarrement. Elle inspira profondément et expliqua qu'elle pensait de plus en plus quitter son mari mais qu'elle allait avoir besoin de soutien pour ce qui allait suivre. Elle ne savait rien faire. Elle avait bien son bac mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait permettre à Harry de rester à Poudlard jusqu'à l'obtention de son bac. Remus l'écouta attentivement.

« Tu peux toujours devenir professeur de piano avec moi. Je me rappelle que tu étais très douée à l'université. Comme cela, tu pourrais garantir à Harry de reste à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. » Dit Remus avec un sourire enjoué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne crois pas qu'il restera après avoir eu son bac. Je crois qu'il n'est pas contre un apprentissage avec son père. » Dit Lily, légèrement déçue.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait que trop bien le rêve d'Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas dit à Lily. C'est dans de tels moments qu'il haïssait cette foutue règle d'exclure tous les autres enfants du manoir. Il aurait tellement voulu savoir ce qui se passait avec Harry.

« Pourtant, Harry m'a dit qu'il espérait pouvoir rester à Poudlard et apprendre le violon, d'un point de vue professionnel ! » dit-il à Lily qui s'effondra en larme.

« Je suis une mauvaise mère, Remus, une très mauvaise mère ! » pleura-t-elle « Sinon, comment explique-tu que mon enfant ne viens même pas me voir pour me raconter ses rêves, ses malheurs ? » dit-elle en voyant que Remus allait la contredire.

Remus se tût. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily était dans de tels états. Ce ne pouvait pas être aussi catastrophique que cela. En fait, rien de ce que Remus aurait pu imaginer se serait rapproché de ce qui se passait.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Harry était allongé sur son lit, le regard perdu dans les tentures de son baldaquin. Il restait très souvent dans cette position à ne rien faire d'autre que de regarder son plafond. Son père l'avait d'ailleurs plus d'une fois surprit dans cette position. La première fois, il n'avait rien dit mais quand il était revenu quelques heures plus tard, il se mit en colère et le frappa violemment au visage. Cela n'empêcha pas Harry de recommencer, encore et encore.

En fait, Harry ne ressentait plus rien…Selon lui. Il ne ressentait plus que le vide qu'avait laissé Luna et cette sensation de salissure qui lui brûlait la peau. Nombre de fois il avait pris une douche, jusqu'à en saigner mais rien à faire, il avait toujours cette sensation. Mais depuis peu, il avait trouvé un moyen d'oublier ce qui lui arrivait…Enfin pour le moment.

Il avait trouvé ce moyen pour la première fois, quand son père l'avait battu parce que ces notes avaient baissé. La douleur physique effaçait, pour un instant, la douleur mentale que son esprit lui imposé quotidiennement. C'est pour cela qu'il avait volé le couteau à cran d'arrêt de son père. Celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué…Il était trop occupé par son boulot d'entrepreneur pour se soucier de la santé mentale de son fils. Il y avait bien sa mère qui le forçait à manger mais il n'était pas assez proche d'elle pour lui expliquer son mal-être. Alors il se coupait…Il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher.

De plus, pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose, il fuyait tout le monde. Lors des récréations, il allait sur les toits et y restait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était plus rare de le voir sécher un cours. En fait, les seuls cours qu'il ne séchait étaient ceux de français. Il avait trop peur de ce que pourrait lui faire le prof…A lui ou à Hermione. Alors tous les jours, il venait et subissait les attouchements de cet être qui le répugnait par-dessus tout.

« Bonjour mon petit chaton. Tu sais que je ne suis pas très content de toi. J'ai entendu dire que tu n'allais plus en cours ? Ce n'est pas bien ! Enfin, du moment que tu n'oublies pas nos petits rendez-vous ! »

Oh, pour ça, Harry n'était pas prêt de les oublier. Car, après tout, ce qui lui arrivait n'était que le résultat de son assassinat…Il méritait d'être puni, même si c'était trop dur à supporter pour lui. Plus d'une fois, il avait failli se couper les veines très franchement…Abandonner, tout laisser tomber, son père qui le haïssait de plus en plus, le vide qu'avait laissé Luna, son corps que Black profanait avec tant d'envie. Un jour, cela arriverait…peut être…un jour…

Pour le moment, il continuait à vivre, difficilement mais à vivre quand même.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Hermione regardait Harry de loin. Elle ne le voyait presque plus. Il ne venait que très rarement en cours et quand il y était, il gardait ses yeux baissés sur sa feuille, prostré ou dormait carrément. Elle n'avait pas put lui parlait depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle voyait que trop bien qu'il avait maigri. Ses pull qui autrefois était un peu juste, lui tombaient sur les épaules, beaucoup trop pour que ce soit normal.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec lui. Elle ne se sentait pas apte à pouvoir l'aider et étrangement, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus adulte pour cela…Le nom de Draco s'inscrivit dans sa tête. Mais elle ne savait pas où le trouver. Car elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et c'était peu de temps avant qu'Harry ne commence à se détruire…Parce qu'il y avait aussi cette étrange histoire de disparition de Luna. Elle ne savait pas encore pour il avait fait cela.

Elle décida d'aller à la recherche du jeune homme. Il allait sûrement pouvoir l'aider et peut être qu'elle allait enfin savoir le fin mot de tout cela. C'est pour cela qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs de la partie universitaire du campus. Elle savait où le trouver. Il suffisait seulement qu'elle retrouve la salle où elle l'avait vu la dernière fois…Enfin, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient !

« Hermione ? Mais…Cela va devenir une habitude de te voir par ici ! » Dit une voix qu'elle reconnut très vite.

Elle se retourna et trouva l'objet de ses recherches dans une salle qui n'était pas celle où elle l'avait trouvé la première fois. Bon, je vous l'accorde, où IL l'avait trouvée. Il était dans une salle de musique et n'était pas seul. Hermione découvrit avec frayeur qu'il était en compagnie d'un professeur ainsi que d'un autre élève. Elle redouta un instant de se faire engueule mais l'homme à l'allure sévère se contenta de la regarder d'un œil interrogatif.

« Excusez-moi si j'interromps quelque chose mais…Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Draco ? » dit-elle doucement et en baissant la tête.

« Rassure-toi, tu n'interromps rien du tout, on est en pause. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je… euh, je voulais te parler d'Harry. »

Draco se rembrunît. Hermione se rendit compte alors que le jeune homme non plus n'allait pas bien. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, datant sûrement de plusieurs jours, et semblait avoir maigrit. Elle eut soudain peur…très peur. Qu'est-ce qui s'était bien passait pour que ses deux amis soient dans cet état. De plus, la fée de Draco avait un comportement bizarre. Normalement, ils restaient près de leurs humains. Mais Leena était assise sur le piano, le dos tourné vers Draco.

« Je…Je m'inquiète pour lui. J'aimerais que tu m'aides. Il ne va pas bien et… »

« Rien à battre de cet hypocrite ! Il peut crever, je n'en ai rien à faire. Bien au contraire ! » Dit-il en quittant la salle d'un pas rapide.

Il bouscula Hermione et partit sans un mot, d'un pas rapide. La jeune fille le regarda partir, blessé dans son amour-propre. Elle ne comprenait plus rien et cela lui faisait peur. Elle avait peur pour Harry mais aussi pour Draco car il était clair, pour elle, qu'ils étaient en train de se détruire. L'élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça. Surprise, elle ne bougea pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va s'arranger, tout va bien se passer. »

Hermione renifla et s'abandonna dans les bras de cet homme à l'étreindre si réconfortante. Le professeur détourna la tête mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Draco parcourait les couloirs d'un pas rapide et nerveux. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle soit venu lui demander de l'aider…Quelque part dans sa tête, une petite voix lui dit qu'elle n'était sûrement pas au courant de la liaison d'Harry avec un prof. Mais il la balaya très vite. Sa colère était trop forte pour qu'il puise réfléchir correctement. De plus, le fait qu'Hermione soit venu le voir, prouvait la gravité des événements et cela lui fit peur.

N'arrivant pas se calmer comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il décida d'aller prendre l'air sur les toits. Il n'allait que très rarement là-bas mais cela avait l'avantage de le calmer très vite. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Les toits étaient déjà occupés par quelqu'un. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs…Harry. Il se rapprocha lentement, ne voulant pas faire peu au jeune homme. Il était trop près du vide, tellement près que si il sursautait, il allait tomber. Soudain, il eut un coup au cœur. Il n'haussait pas y croire mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Harry tenait une lame dans sa main, rougit par son sang, et se lacérait le poignet avec une ardeur à faire peur.

C'en fut trop pour Draco. Il agrippa le suicidaire par le dos et le fit tomber. Sa lame vola dans le ciel et tomba du toit. Mais Draco ne s'en soucia pas, il mit une violente gifle à Harry avant de le mettre sur son épaule et d'aller à sa salle. Harry était tellement choqué que quelqu'un l'ait surprit en train de se scarifier qu'il ne réagit même pas quand Draco le mit sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre.

Il reprit ses esprits que quand Draco le balança dans la salle. Le choc fut si violet qu'Harry s'ouvrit le front. Il ne fit rien pour enlever le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage. Il se contenta de se redresser et de regarder Draco d'un regard vide d'émotion. Il regarda le jeune homme qui marchait en rond, marmonnant dans ses dents. Soudain, Draco éclata.

« COMMENT OSES-TU ?!? TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU FAIS ?? NON, bien sûr tu ne te rends pas compte. Monsieur n'est qu'un putain d'égoïste qui en oublie même ses amis quand cela l'arrange. » Dit Draco d'une voix froide et colérique. Harry se contenta de le regarder mais chacune des paroles de Draco le touchaient en plein dans le cœur et le lacérait encore plus fort qu'une lame.

« Tu n'es qu'un putain d'égoïste et c'est pour cela que tu as tué Luna, n'est-ce pas, parce qu'ainsi tu étais libre ! Libre de t'envoyer en l'air avec qui tu voulais… Même un prof. » Continua Draco. « Oui, tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Je sais que tu t'envoies en l'air avec un professeur, ton professeur de français. Alors dit-moi, c'est comment avec lui ? Il te fait vibrer ? Espèce de putain ! » Dit Draco en voyant l'air horrifié d'Harry.

La dernière phrase de Draco fut de trop. Harry sentit son cœur et son esprit se briser. Il avait comprit que maintenant il aurait le courage d'abandonner, de se laisser aller. Il eut un sourire. Un tel sourire que Draco se redressa, stupéfait. Il frissonna, ce sourire était celui d'un fou, d'un mourrant qui sait que sa dernière heure est proche, très proche.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas ? Je ne sais que trop bien ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fait, l'horreur que j'ai produit. Oui, j'ai tué Luna, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire assassin ! Egoïste, si tu veux, mais sache que jamais je serais la pute de quelqu'un. »

« Tu dit m'avoir vu ! Mais as-tu seulement vu deux corps l'un contre l'autre ou as-tu vu ma joue, rouge d'être giflé, mes lèvres ensanglantées, l'horreur et les larmes dans mes yeux ? » Continua Harry, au bord des larmes.

« Tu…n'étais pas consentant ? » demande Draco avec horreur…

« N'est-ce pas tout ce que je mérite ? Car après tout je ne suis qu'un assassin, non ? »

Harry lui sourit tristement, les larmes coulaient sans discontinuité sur ses joues. Draco s'avança pour l'enlacer mais Harry se déroba et s'enfuit, très vite, loin de toute aide. Draco avait raison, il n'était qu'un putain d'égoïste et personne ne pouvait plus rien de lui. Il ne lui restait plus d'une solution…Il monta en courant jusqu'au toits. Il n'avait plus son couteau mais ce n'était pas la seule voie…Non, ce n'était pas la seule voie !

* * *

Bon, encore un chapitre pas joyeux du tout...Mais promis, la suite sera mieux...Enfin normalement...si on oublie James... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

Draco resta un moment sans bouger, ni même penser à respirer. Il était beaucoup trop choqué. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela puisse arriver à un petit être aussi mignon et innocent qu'Harry. Il réalisa brutalement que le brun n'était plus dans la classe et que Leena semblait être dans tous ses états. Elle lui criait dessus et lui donnait des coups de pied dans le bras. Il mit un instant à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Dray, réveille-toi bon sang ! Il va nous claquer entre les mains !! »

« Hein ? » demanda très intelligemment Draco

« Bordel, mais tu es con ou quoi ? Je te signale que ton modèle prodige vient de quitter ton antre dans la ferme intention de se foutre en l'air. Mais réagis bon sang !! » Cria Leena. Draco la regarda surprit de la voir si vulgaire avant de capter le sens de ses paroles.

« Quoi ? Mais tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant !! » Dit Draco en quittant la salle de toute vitesse. Leena le suivit en marmonnant contre un certain blond de sa connaissance qui écoutait bien ce qu'il voulait l'entendre.

Draco courut le plus vite possible dans les couloirs, essayant d'atteindre le plus vite possible le toit où il avait trouvé le brun, l'autre fois…Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sûr de le trouver là. Il évita quelques élèves qui traînaient dans les couloirs et décida ensuite de couper par la cour. Bien mal lui pris. Il tomba sur un rassemblement étrange d'élève de toutes les années…Des lycéens aussi bien que des étudiants, chose très puisque, généralement, ils évitaient de se côtoyer.

« Jeune homme, essayons de parler calmement. Je suis sur qu'il y a une possibilité de vous aider. Descendez, on parlera. » Dit une voix de stentor qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de son directeur.

Draco jura et força un passage parmi les élèves. Ils râlèrent mais Draco n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait plus urgent à faire…Genre sauvez un certain brun de sa connaissance. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le mégaphone que tenait le directeur. Une furie brune lui tomba dessus, en pleurs et en crie. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

« Il est complètement fou, il va sauter…Draco, il va se tuer ! » pleura hystériquement la jeune fille.

Draco ne savait pas comment la calmer…Surtout que son esprit était occupé sur un problème beaucoup plus épineux qu'une donzelle en crise de nerf. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider avec Hermione. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il reconnut Blaise. Il lui fit signe et quand le noir fut assez près, il lui jeta Hermione dans ses bras. Il se promit aussitôt de s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme.

Il courut auprès du directeur et lui arracha le mégaphone, sans se soucier d'une quelconque réprimande. Les quelques élèves et professeurs qui étaient autour s'écrièrent, mais le directeur ne fit aucune geste. Il ne fit que sourire. Le professeur Black qui était à ses côtés voulut sauter sur le blond mais le directeur le stoppa d'une main sur son torse. Le professeur le regarda, complètement surpris. Draco ne perdit plus son temps.

« Harry, est-ce que tu te rends compte de la connerie que tu es en train de faire ? Tu penses à ceux que tu blesses en faisant ? Je pense à Hermione surtout ! » Dit Draco en désignant Hermione qui mouillait allégrement le T-shirt de Blaise avec ses larmes.

Harry secoua la tête et regarda à droite d'Harry. Draco se retourna vers la direction que lui montrait le brun et son sang fit un tour. Il dut se répéter encore et encore qu'il devait d'abord sauver Harry avant de sauter sur Black et lui faire la peau. Il serra les dents et tourna son attention vers le brun.

« Draco, laisse-moi lui faire la peau ! Laisse-le saigner à blanc, ce cafard, cette immonde petite créature de merde. » Dit Leena, en fusillant Black du regard. Celui-ci se retourna et regarda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Calme-toi, je crois qu'il peut ressentir ta présence…Je préfère m'occuper d'Harry avant tout. J'ai d'ailleurs une mission pour toi. Je sais qu'il peut te voir. Transmet lui cela ! » Dit Draco avant de se pencher pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de sa fée. Les gens qui étaient autour de lui se regardèrent, complètement perturbé par l'attitude de ce blond qui sortait de nulle part.

« Bien, j'espère seulement qu'il peut encore me voir ! » dit Leena avant de partir.

« Harry, écoute, je sais ce que tu te dis mais tu n'es plus tout seul. Je suis là et je ne suis pas près de te laisser tomber, est-ce que tu comprends ? » Dit Draco à nouveau dans le mégaphone.

Il vit avec soulagement Harry se pencher vers Leena et hocher la tête. Le brun se tourna ensuite vers le blond et le regarda incertain. Draco comprit très bien la peur de devait éprouver le brun. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner aussi vite. Il vit ensuite le brun reculer…Il retient un instant sa respiration, pensant qu'il reculait pour mieux sauter mais le retour de Leena le rassura.

« Il t'attends devant les marches qui mènent au toit. Et il demande que tu sois le premier, parce que si c'est Black, il a juré de remonter en triple vitesse et de sauter sans plus attendre ! »

« 'Tain, il n'est pas possible ce gosse…Il parait si fragile et pourtant si déterminé…Je l'adore ! » dit Draco avant de laisser tomber le mégaphone et de retraverser la foule aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Tout le monde le laissa passer, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir disparut. Le brun qui menaçait de sauter n'était plus là. La plupart des élèves soupirèrent…Pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce Bahut ! Le directeur quitta à son tour la foule, suivit du professeur Black, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Hermione, Blaise et Severus les suivirent peu après.

Draco s'arrêta complètement essoufflé devant les escaliers. Devant lui se trouvait un Harry complètement effondré. Ses grands yeux verts étaient rougit par les larmes et ses lèvres rougis à force d'être mordu pour retenir ses sanglots. Quand il vu le blond devant lui, Harry lui sauta dans les bras. Draco rougit et regarda le brun, le regard embrumé par une image qu'il n'avait jamais encore eut pour le brun. Certes, il avait une attirance très forte pour ce gosse à l'apparence trop fragile…Mais delà à penser à ce brun, nu dans un lit, les lèvres rougis mais, là, à cause de ces baisers fougueux…

« Tu me promets que tu m'aideras…Tu me le promets ? » demanda Harry d'une voix larmoyante

« Bien sûr, p'tit inconscient ! Mais alors accorde-moi quelque chose ! » Dit Draco en caressant le dos du brun pour le calmer.

« Quoi ? » dit Harry en se butinant un peu plus contre la chemise du blond qui inspira profondément.

« Promets le moi ! » dit Draco avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je le jure, mais tu me promets de m'aider et ce que n'est pas dégradant ! »dit Harry avec une voix que Draco qualifia de trop mignonne…

« Promis ! » dit Draco en voyant le directeur se rapprocher d'eux, avec derrière lui Black. Le blond serra le brun contre lui comme pour le protéger.

« Messieurs, je crois qu'une discussion s'impose ! » dit le directeur avec son éternelle voix bienveillante.

Draco hocha la tête et se détacha légèrement d'Harry mais quand celui-ci vit son professeur de français qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin, il se recolla aussi sec à Draco qui sursauta. Mais quand il sentit le brun trembler contre lui, il ne songea pas à s'en détacher. Et ce même quand le directeur leur demanda de le suivre dans son bureau. Il en profita largement en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Personne ne pu lui rétorquer que cela ne se faisait pas au sein de l'école…La tentative de suicide y était pour beaucoup.

Le bureau du directeur était décoré avec goût. C'était la première fois que les deux garçons entrèrent dedans. Ils s'assirent dans un fauteuil de couleur verte qui rappelait la frise verte qui décorait le mur blanc. Le directeur s'assit derrière un bureau en cerisier et le professeur Black resta debout derrière les deux garçons.

« Bon, Harry, je suppose que tu sais que je me dois de prévenir tes parents ! » le brun se détacha vivement, une lueur paniquée dans le regard. « Je ne peux faire autrement. Sinon, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques le pourquoi de ce geste inconsidéré ! »

« Je…je ne peux pas… ! » dit Harry en baissant la tête.

« Dis-lui, Je suis là. Il ne pourra rien te faire, je te l'ai promis ! » Lui murmura Draco à l'oreille.

« Je…Le…Le professeur Black m'a forcé à avoir des…relations sexuelles…avec lui ! » dit honteusement Harry. Il se cacha ensuite dans le creux de l'épaule du blond qui lui caressa le dos pour le calmer.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! » S'exclama Sirius quand le regard du directeur se porta sur lui.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! Je les ai vus ! Je l'ai même entendu lui mettre une gifle ! » Dit alors Draco, de sa voix la plus froide.

Sirius blêmit fortement. Draco eut un sourire en coin. Il savait que le professeur était coincé. Il ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à son protégé, à son petit Harry. Il se leva, Harry toujours dans ses bras, et demanda au directeur pour sortir. Celui-ci hocha la tête, le visage fermé. Draco sortit et emmena le brun dans la salle de musique où il était sûr de trouver Hermione. Ce qui ne manqua pas !

« Espèce de petit con, comment as-tu osé me faire cela ! Et ne me sort pas la minable excuse comme quoi tu as tué Luna ! Je te signale que notre amitié est plus forte que cela ! » Cria Hermione sur Harry, sans se soucier des deux autres garçons qu'il y avait dans la classe.

Harry baissa la tête, mais la releva très vite, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il était heureux, il se sentait protégé et venait de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Soudain, Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Et elle n'était pas la seule…Alex et Leena avaient la même tête qu'elle. Harry se demanda ce qui se passait et regarda dans la même direction qu'eux… Il sursauta en voyant une silhouette ailée sur son épaule. Cependant la vision fut très courte et disparut très vite. Pourtant cela suffit à Hermione qui, extatique, sauta dans les bras du brun.

« Je crois que tu ne t'es pas débarrassé totalement de tes rêves, mon cher ! » dit Hermione, un petit rire perceptible dans la voix.

Harry eut un petit rire et répondit avec force à l'embrassade d'Hermione. Soudain, un visage inconnu entra dans son champ de vision, le faisait sursauter. Il se recula et examina le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une grande taille, plus grande que Draco, et à la couleur café au lait. Harry, qui était pourtant du genre timide, se sentit tout de suite à l'aise à ses côtés.

« Yep, on m'a dit que tu étais plutôt doué au violon…Ca te dit un duo ? » Demanda-t-il, Harry accepta avec joie. La sensation du bois contre son épaule et le bruit des cordes lui manquaient trop.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°°0°0°°0°0°0

Lily suivit son époux dans les couloirs du château. Elle était totalement paniquée, elle n'en revenait pas que son fils en arrive à essayer de se suicider, mais ce n'était pas le pire pour elle. Son bébé, la chair de sa chair, s'était fait violé par un de ses enseignants. Elle n'en revenait pas…Elle se sentait trahis par elle-même, elle devait être une bien mauvaise mère pour que son fils ne vienne même pas chercher un peu de réconfort chez elle…

Mais elle en voulait surtout à cet homme qui marchait devant, cet étranger. Il n'avait montré aucune émotion sur son visage. Il s'était de marmonner quelque chose qu'elle avait peur de trop bien comprendre. Elle avait peur…Pour son enfant. Cet homme allait le détruire. Heureusement qu'elle avait bien avancé dans les formalités de divorces…Normalement tout serait fini dans quatre mois. Et comme Harry était majeur (même si c'était depuis peu) il aura le droit de choisir chez quel parent, il souhaite vivre.

Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle en discute avec son fils…sans la présence de son époux. Quand ils approchèrent de la classe que leur avait donnée le directeur, ils entendirent deux violons et un piano jouer un morceau plutôt entraînant. Lily, grâce à ses cours d'université, dénota quand même une différence de niveau entre les violons. James entra sans prendre la peine de toquer pour annoncer la venue. Encore quelque chose que Lily n'aimait pas du tout chez lui.

Ils surprirent Harry qui jouait avec deux autres personnes dont un adulte. Quand il vit son père, il stoppa de jouer et déposa le violon sur le piano comme si l'instrument l'avait brûlé et baissa la tête. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant qu'il avait perdu l'étincelle qu'il avait un peu avant dans les yeux. Elle ne fut pas la seule à voir la différence car son groupe d'amis se resserra autour de son fils.

« Je pensais que tu avais compris ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'avais dit ? Que tu ne perdrais plus de temps pour de pareilles sottises ! Dois-je recommencer le même traitement que cet été ? » Dit James avec une voix glaciale. Lily ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en repensant à l'horreur qu'avait été cette période. Harry avait annoncé son attention de devenir un violoniste professionnel, James ne l'avait pas supporté !

« Tu me déçois beaucoup ! J'en ai appris des belles aujourd'hui…En plus de me désobéir, il parait que tu as des relations avec un professeur ! Tu me dégoûtes ! » Continua James

« James ! » s'exclama Lily, complètement outré que son époux puise considérer que le viol soit la faute d'Harry.

« Tais-toi ! Viens maintenant Harry, on s'expliquera à la maison ! »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur Potter, mais votre fils ne vous suivra plus ! » dit un jeune homme très beau. Lily eut l'impression d'être face à un ange, mais c'était sûrement du à ses cheveux blonds.

« Et de quel droit décides-tu pour mon fils…De plus, il me doit obéissance. » lui répondit James

« Je…Je ne rendre pas à la maison, papa ! » dit Harry d'une petite voix. Lily sentit une vague de fierté envahir sur être. Son fils avait osé faire ce qu'elle aurait du faire plus tôt.

« Bien…Considère-toi comme n'appartenant plus à la famille Potter ! » dit James avant de sortir de la classe.

Lily attendit un instant que son époux soit partit et se dirigea vers son fils qui s'était réfugié dans les bras du blond. Celui-ci le regarda, méfiant, mais elle lui sourit et il se dégagea. Harry se tourna vers elle, surprit. Elle l'attira dans une étreinte…La première depuis très, très longtemps.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas été souvent là pour toi…mais sache que je suis fière de toi et que bientôt tu auras une maison dans laquelle, tu pourras vivre comme tu le voudras, selon tes propres rêves ! » dit Lily, doucement.

Harry la regarda, surprit. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir sa mère. Mais, même sans cela, il était heureux. Il se sentait enfin aimé par sa famille proche.

« Je compte quitter ton père, Harry. Et j'espère que tu accepteras de vivre avec moi ! Mais, interrompit Lily, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Est-ce que tu as un endroit pour dormir quelque temps ? » Demanda Lily, inquiète pour son enfant qu'elle venait de retrouver.

« Il viendras vivre chez moi et Severus jusqu'à ce que votre situation soit claire ! » dit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Lily vit avec surprise, son fils rougir.

« Bien…Je dois y aller, je te ramène demain quelques affaires…T'en fais pas, je prendrais celles que tu caches derrière le faux mur. » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Harry rougit un peu plus et pour la première fois, Lily le vit lui sourire avec chaleur…Emue, elle laissa échapper une larme. Elle embrasse son fils et sortit, en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas duré trop longtemps. Sinon James risquait de lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait…Déjà que l'ambiance n'allait pas être facile à vivre !

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin dans une pièce qui lui était complètement inconnu, uniquement vêtue de son boxer et de son t-shirt large. Ses avant-bras étaient bandés et des vêtements l'attendaient sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Il se releva doucement, paniqué de ne pas savoir où il était surtout qu'il avait du mal à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé Hier. Quand il essayait d'attraper un souvenir, celui-ci s'effilochait avant qu'il n'arrive à en saisir le sens.

« Ah, je vois que tu es réveillé ! » dit Hermione en rentrant dans la chambre. Elle tirait derrière elle, une énorme valise.

Elle la déposa dans un coin de la chambre et alla embrasser son frère de cœur qui s'était redressé dans son lit. Il avait la tête lourde mais il était très heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa petite sœur. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose…Mais il ne savait pas comment le retrouvé...cependant quelque chose lui disait qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour y arriver

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Je ne me rappelle de rien après le départ de ma mère…Où suis-je ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix encore endormie.

« Tu es dans la chambre d'ami de Draco. Il a accepté de te loger, le temps que ta mère retombe sur ses pieds. Sinon, après son départ, tu t'es endormis sur le piano, pendant que Draco et le professeur Snape, le prof de musique, discutaient des détails… » Dit-elle avant de rire doucement.

« Tu aurais du voir. Quand tu t'es endormi, ton coude est tombé sur les touches, faisant un boucan de tous les diables mais cela ne t'a même pas réveillé. Je suppose que les émotions de la journée de hier y sont pour quelque chose. » Continua-t-elle.

« C'est quoi la valise ? » demanda Harry, tout en essayant de réaliser qu'il était chez le blond.

Il réalisa soudainement que quelque chose n'était plus pareil en lui…Il y avait cette drôle de chaleur en lui quand il pensait au styliste. Mais il ne savait pourquoi il éprouvait cela. Une chose est sure, cette chaleur comblait, l'espace d'un instant, le vide qu'avait laissé la mort de Luna…En fait, il hésitait à en parler à Hermione. La jeune fille était si intelligente qu'elle savait sûrement ce que cette chaleur signifiait.

« …Non, mais tu te rends compte, tu as dormi pendant près de 24 heures. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur…Mais bon, je ne suis pas la seule, Draco vient à peine de quitter ton chevet. » Dit-elle en regarda avec un sourire en coin un Harry qui rougissait

« Dis, Hermione…Tu sais à peu près tout, non ? » demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix

« Disons que je sais quelques petites choses ! » dit-elle avec modestie. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Ben…Disons que…Quand je pense à…à…Draco « dit-il en rougissant encore plus « Je…J'ai comme une étrange chaleur à ce niveau-là » poursuivit-il en désignant son cœur.

« Ah, je vois ! Bon, je crois que tu es gravement atteint ! Tu es amoureux !! »Dit Hermione avec un énorme sourire.

« N'importe quoi ! Mais où est Alex ? » Demanda Harry en ne voyant pas la fée qui courait après Luna quand elle était encore là.

« En train de draguer Leena…Un vrai tombeur…Bien qu'il ne se prenne que des râteaux ! »

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire, ce qui vit ramener Draco dans la chambre. Harry eut alors une réaction incontrôlée. Il agrippa la couverture avec force et se cacha en dessus. Il entendit le styliste se rapprocher de son lit. Il frissonna violemment quand il sentit son lit s'affaisser.

« Bon, Harry, j'aurais bien voulu te faire une bise mais je ne le fais pas aux draps et je dois absolument y aller. A plus, 'tit prince ! » Dit Hermione avec une ironie palpable.

Harry maugréa mais ne bougea pas d'en dessus des couvertures. Il tira même dessus pour être sur de ne pas être vu. Il savait bien que son comportement était tout sauf normal…mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Son cœur battait trop vite à son goût et il avait la désagréable sensation que ses joues lui chauffaient.

« Harry ? » dit Draco en tirant doucement sur les couvertures.

Harry gémit et agrippa de toutes ses forces les couvertures qui glissaient doucement. Il entendit rire Draco et les couvertures se remirent à bouger. Harry ferma les yeux mais n'empêcha pas la couverture de descendre lentement. Quand il sentit que les couvertures avaient disparu de dessus de son visage, il le cacha dans ses mains. Il se sentait honteux d'éprouver quelque chose comme de l'amour envers un garçon…Son père lui avait toujours dit que les homos étaient des aberrations de la nature…Il ne voulait pas être une aberration !

« Harry, regarde-moi ! » demanda Draco d'une voix douce. Harry secoua la tête !

« Bien, c'est seulement pour te prévenir que le repas allait être servit. Je pense que tu dois avoir faim !» Puis comme Harry ne lui répondait pas, il se leva et quitta la chambre.

Tout de suite après son départ, Harry se leva. Il était complètement dépassé par la situation. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Sa tête était au prise avec son cœur, les enseignements de son père et ses envies…Parce qu'il avait une terrible envie de l'embrasser.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

**Point de vue inconnue**

Je ne sais pas ce que je suis, je ne sais même pas le nom que l'on m'a attribué. Mais je sais une chose…Je suis un être, impersonnel pour le moment, voué à protéger quelque chose qui m'est précieux. Cependant je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit.

Je ne suis qu'une embauche d'un être doté de pouvoir…Doté de crainte car je ne suis pas immortel…Je ne sais même pas si je suis réel ou vivant. Je suis moi, un être incomplet qui se nourrit d'un autre…Sans détruire…Je suis peut être la création de quelque chose de merveilleux…De beaux…Je n'en sais rien…Mais j'aime cette sensation si grisante qui m'envahit.

Cette sensation me donne chaud…elle me donne envie d'exploser de joie…elle me donne envie de vivre. C'est grisant, j'ai l'impression d'être ivre…Je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête…Mais il finit toujours pas renoncer…A quoi ? Je ne le sais plus…Il m'a abandonné, sans réellement le faire…Il reviendra me chercher…Je le sais.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

**Point de vue d'Harry**.

Harry se leva et alla chercher les fringues que Draco lui avait gentiment préparées. Mais quand il les déplia devant lui, il remarqua que ce n'était pas du tout ses affaires à lui. Il les mit sous son bras et sortit, bien décidé à demander à Draco de quoi il s'agissait.

Quand il sortit de la chambre, il tomba sur un salon petit et aussi bordélique que celui de Remus…Il y avait des partitions un peu partout et des bouts de tissus. Cela fit sourire Harry…il avait l'impression ainsi que la maison était vivante, si on peut dire…En tout cas, elle était plus vivante que le manoir des Potter.

« Monsieur Potter ? Je vous demanderai de vous habiller avant de venir à table…Question de respect ! » Dit le professeur de musique en sortant d'une autre pièce qu'Harry devina être la cuisine.

« Je suis désolé monsieur…Je cherchais après Draco…Je… »

« Appelez-moi Severus en dehors des cours. Si vous cherchez après mon neveu, il est dans sa chambre…Cela ! » Dit Severus en désignant la porte située à côté de la sienne.

Harry hocha la tête et alla toquer à la porte. Il attendit ensuite que Draco vienne lui ouvrir mais il ne le fit pas, alors Harry se risqua à entrer doucement. Il tomba sur le blond torse nu, de dos. Il était en train de se déshabiller…Ou de se rhabiller…Harry ne savait pas trop et, à vrai dire, il s'en foutait un peu. Il eut subitement chaud et déglutit. C'est alors que Draco se retourna…Harry rougit en remarquant qu'il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit de matage.

« Je…Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger mais…Je…Je voulais savoir à qui était ces habits… » Dit Harry d'une petite voix.

« Tu ne me dérange pas…Quand aux habits, ce sont mes créations…J'aimerais que tu les porte ! » répondit le blond. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne veux pas être ton mannequin…Je trouve cela…humiliant ! » dit Harry en s'avançant dans la chambre, bien décidé à mettre les habits sur le lit du blond. Mais il l'en empêcha.

« Je ne cherche pas à t'humilier…je te trouve beau… Tu m'inspires, mais je ne t'obligerais pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Accepte les vêtements comme un cadeau. » Dit Draco d'une douce voix. Harry fronça les sourcils, cherchant où était l'attrape. Il finit par soupirer et reprit les habits contre lui.

« J'aimerais prendre une douche…Où se trouve la salle de bain ? » demanda Harry avant de rougir doucement.

Draco lui sourit et lui demanda de le suivre. Il retourna dans le salon et alla ouvrir la porte à côté de celle d'où était sortit Severus. Il laissa ensuite Harry entrer dedans avant de fermer la porte. La salle de bain était presque aussi grande que la chambre d'amis. Il y avait dans un coin, séparé du reste par des armoires, un wc. De l'autre côté des armoires, il y avait un lavabo et dans les coins opposés, au fond de la pièce, une douche et un bain de forme ovale.

N'ayant pas le temps de prendre un bain, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui lui manque, Harry alla allumer la douche et se déshabilla. Mais juste avant de se déshabiller, il alla fermer la porte à clé…À cause de son dos. Il se fit, ensuite, une joie d'entrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Il avait l'impression que son corps était fourbu, comme s'il avait du sport.

« Harry, Dépêche-toi, sinon tu mangeras froid ! » cria une voix derrière la porte.

Harry soupira et se décida à sortir de dessous la douche, à regret…Il était si bien, il n'avait plus cette sensation de froid. Il enfila un boxer noir et alla mettre les habits que lui avait confectionnés Draco. Il s'agissait d'un pantalon moulant en coton noir. Il était très simple si en excepte les lanières en bas des jambes et de la fermeture. Les armatures étaient en argent. Il s'agençait très bien avec la chemise à manche courte. Elle était tout aussi simple et serré que le pantalon. Il y avait sur le haut du torse des lanières qui rappelaient celle du pantalon et les boutons étaient des têtes de morts.

Harry se regarda dans le miroir et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Draco était doué…Il était magnifique. Mais il manquait quelque chose…Peut être son habituel coups de crayon ou un bijou…Un collier de chien peut être…Bah, il lui ferait la remarque.

« Harry, tu es tombé ? Harry ? » Cria quelqu'un. On sentait bien l'inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix.

« Oui, j'arrive…deux secondes ! » dit le brun en lui ouvrant la porte, il tomba sur Draco qui l'attendait toujours derrière.

« Wouah…Magnifique…J'étais sur que cela t'irais à merveille…Est-ce que je peux prendre une photo ? »demanda Draco surexcité.

« Ne l'écoute pas…Sinon, tu n'es pas sortit de l'auberge et tu deviendras son mannequin sans t'en rendre compte ! » dit une petite voix aigue. Harry reconnut sans mal la voix de Leena qui apparut sur l'épaule du blond qui soupira.

« Leena, tu es une mauvaise langue…Je voulais seulement une photo pour me rappeler à quel point il est magnifique ! » dit Draco.

« Allez, je veux bien pour une photo mais une seule ! » dit Harry avec un sourire tendre.

Les chamailleries entre sa fée et son rêveur lui rappelèrent de très bons souvenirs…Et quelque chose en lui lui fit penser que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il pourrait se créer des souvenirs semblables. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit Draco sautillant comme un gamin à qui on a dit que noël était en avance cette année. Il se surprit à le trouver mignon.

« Qu'est-ce que…Qu'es-ce que vous avez dit, monsieur Potter pour le mettre dans un tel état ? » dit Severus en sortant de la cuisine.

« Rien, seulement que je voulais bien qu'il me photographie avec ses habits sur le dos… »Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Bien, vous voilà promu mannequin de sieur Malfoy ! » soupira Severus avant de se diriger vers la table.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

_Il était bien, jamais encore il s'était sentit aussi bien. Il avait chaud et se sentait protégé comme jamais. Il se laissa aller dans les bras qui l'entouraient. Soudain, il sursauta en sentant une bouche l'embrasser dans sa nuque. Un instant, il eut peur que ce ne soit son professeur de français et se débattit. Mais les bras qui le tenaient ne se relâchèrent pas…Il était coincé et sa peur se transforma en terreur puis en larme._

_« Chut, petit ange, chut…Rien ne te sera fait si tu ne le veux pas…Chut ! » dit une voix masculine derrière lui._

_Elle était caressante et douce. Harry sentit son cœur s'apaiser doucement et sa peur disparaître. Il sentit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Black. Il se détendit. La personne qui était derrière lui, l'aida à se détendre en lui caressant doucement le dos. Harry se laissa aller contre le torse de son inconnu. Ses mains passèrent devant et se mirent à caresser son torse. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était nu. Il rougit violement._

_« Tu es mignon quand tu rougis…J'adore ! » dit son inconnu en plongeant son nez dans le creux du cou d'Harry qui frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau._

_Il sentit ensuite ses lèvres sur sa peau et en voulut plus. Il se mit légèrement sur le côté, permettant à son inconnu d'embrasser un peu plus sa peau. Ses baisers montèrent le long de ses mâchoires sans pour autant l'embrasser sur la bouche. Harry gémit de frustration et se tourna complètement. Puis, doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. Alors, il sursauta de stupeur._

_« Draco ?!? »_

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa dans son lit. Il transpirait et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu rêver d'un tel truc… Il frissonna violement. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait aimé faire ce rêve…Non, il ne pouvait le nier…Son excitation était bien trop visible pour pouvoir le nier. Il se laissa tomber dans le lit avec un profond soupir.

« Et merde !... » S'exclama-t-il en pensant à son père.

Bien que celui-ci l'ait profondément blessé lors de leur dernière rencontre, il n'arrivait pas encore à se détacher de son emprise…Il voulait toujours qu'il soit fier de lui, même s'il se rendait compte que cela ne servirait à rien…puisque James ne sera content qu'en ayant un double de lui-même, ce qu'il ne peut devenir.

Mais, à ce moment précis, il se souvient d'une journée où son père et lui regardaient la télé. Ils montraient, aux infos, la gay Pride. Son père s'était alors empressé d'éteindre la télé, alors qu'on y voyait deux hommes s'embrasser. Harry qui était encore jeune avait demandé ce qu'ils faisaient. James n'avait rien répondu…Il partit en marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi ils étaient que des anomalies, des monstres qui ne devraient pas exister sur terre…

Harry étouffa un sanglot…Il ne voulait pas devenir un monstre…pourtant, il aurait aimé se faire embrasser par le blond…Il avait encore l'impression de sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau…contre sa mâchoire, remontant lentement. Harry gémit en se rendit compte qu'il était de se replonger dans son rêve

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant sursauter Harry qui poussa un petit cri, tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin. Harry se redressa et ramena ses genoux vers son torse, cachant son excitation, aux yeux de son…Invité… ?

« Tout va bien, Harry ? Je t'ai entendu gémir ! » Dit une voix qu'il reconnut tout de suite…Le sujet de son excitation, j'ai nommé Draco Malfoy.

Harry déglutit bruyamment et enfouit sa tête dans les bras qui tenaient ses jambes et gémissant doucement. Il ne comprenait pas les réactions de son corps. Celui-ci tremblait et il avait l'impression de brûler…comme si les yeux de Draco le brûler. Celui-ci se rapprocha et s'assit aux côtés du brun qui gémit encore plus. Heureusement, ou malheureusement il se méprit sur l'origine du gémissement.

« Chut, petit ange, chut…C'est fini, personne ne pourra te faire du mal, ici ! » dit-il en caressant le dos du brun qui enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans ses genoux.

Le blond soupira et se coucha contre le brun, tout en l'attirant contre lui. Harry se mit vivement contre son dos, pour éviter qu'il ne sente son excitation qui n'avait pas désenflé. Il ne voulait pas savoir si le blond était comme son père…Il ne voulait pas savoir si le blond allait le détester à cause du désir qu'il éprouve envers le styliste.

« Là, c'est ça, calme-toi et rendors toi…On va avoir une dure journée demain, rendors-toi. »

Harry, bercé par ses paroles, se laissa aller au sommeil, sans sentir que le blond se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Tous les deux sombrèrent dans un doux sommeil.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

**Le lendemain, à l'école.**

Harry se dirigea d'un pas lent au bureau du directeur. Il n'était pas vraiment en forme…Le regard des autres élèves lui pesaient. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'ils étaient au courant ou non et cela le stressait. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié des élèves…Ou de leur dégoût pour un anormal comme lui…Il inspira à fond et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » dit une voix impétueuse

Harry soupira et entra. Il fut surprit de voir sa mère et Remus dans le bureau. Les deux adultes se levèrent et allèrent l'enlacer…Comme l'auraient fait des parents. Harry sourit à Remus mais resta plus distant avec sa mère. Mais il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son sourire triste…Elle était peut être distante mais elle essayait de se rattraper et c'était déjà beaucoup pour Harry…

« Mère, Remus ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda Lily surprit.

« Asseyons-nous. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler ! » Dit le directeur en leur désignant les sièges devant son bureau.

Les deux adultes se rassirent à leur place et Harry alla s'asseoir auprès de sa mère qui lui fit un sourire heureux.

« Nous sommes ici pour parler d'une demande de ta mère et de son problème de divorce. » dit le directeur en regardant Harry qui se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant du directeur.

« Je suis désolée Harry, je sais que normalement, j'aurais du attendre la fin de ton bac mais James est tombé sur les papiers plus tôt que prévus…Je… »

« Calmez-vous Lily, ce n'est pas un problème mais il faudra qu'Harry accepte une contrepartie. En échange, je lui fournirais une bourse pour le restant de l'année et pour la suite de ses études, si vous ne pouvez pas subvenir à ses besoins s'il reste ici. » Dit le directeur très calmement. Son ton donna le frisson au brun.

« Quel est cette…contrepartie » demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet.

« Je te demanderais de suivre les cours de musique. Surtout que j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Monsieur Remus, ici présent, a accepté d'aider le professeur Snape pour les cours de violon. » Lui répondit le directeur en montrant Remus de la main.

« Je ne peux pas accepter monsieur le directeur…Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer un violon. » dit Harry piteusement, en détournant la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir la grimace déçue de son parrain.

« Ce n'est pas grave…Nous vous en prêterons un, jusqu'à ce que vous puisez vous en procurez un. » dit le directeur avec un sourire en coin, qui fit soupirer le brun. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Mais cela l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Car suivre ces cours voulait dire qu'il risquait de voir Draco plus qu'il n'aurait du…Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu…Ses rêves le perturbaient et le mettaient très mal à l'aise face au blond. Il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût s'afficher sur le visage du blond…Parce que ce n'est pas normal qu'un homme d'aimer un homme, n'est-ce pas ? Il soupira et retourna à sa petite vie…Enfin, il allait essayer.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°00°°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

**Une semaine plus tard, point de vue de Draco**

Draco regardait le brun partir avec un regard peiné. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi Harry s'évertuait à le fuir, encore et encore. Il n'y avait que le soir, chez Severus qu'il le voyait, et encore, il ne le voyait qu'en coups de vent, quand il venait manger.

Au départ, il avait mit cela sur le compte de ses viols…Surtout qu'il y avait ces rêves… Il n'y avait pas une nuit où Draco ne venait pas dans la chambre du brun après avoir entendu des gémissements…Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ses gémissements n'étaient pas des gémissements de peur ou de douleur. C'est pourquoi il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry le fuyait surtout quand il voulait lui parler.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour répondre à ces questions…Hermione. Heureusement il n'aurait pas à la courser dans tout le domaine, ni demander à Harry où elle était…Chose infaisable puisque le brun le fuyait comme la peste. La jeune fille avait pris l'habitude de traîner dans la salle de musique durant ses pauses…Qu'elle avait nombreuse puisqu'elle poursuivait un bac littéraire.

Il alla donc à la salle de musique lors de la première pause. Il n'y avait pas de pause pour les universitaires mais ils étaient beaucoup plus libres que les lycéens…Du moment qu'ils faisaient ce qu'on leur demandait… Il entra sans frapper, sachant que personne n'avait cours à cette période. Normal…Blaise, le plus âgée des musiciens, virait tout le monde pour pouvoir profiter de sa petite amie…Je vous donne dans le mile…Hermione.

« Désolé de vous déranger…Dans vos effusions de tendresses, mais j'aimerais te parler, Hermione…C'est au sujet d'Harry. » dit Draco en regardant le couple avec son habituel sourire narquois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur Harry ? » demanda la jeune fille perplexe, sans pour autant quitter les bras de son copain.

« Pourquoi il me fuit comme cela. Il n'ose même plus me regarder en face quand on se retrouve ensemble. Je parle de nos dîners, idiot ! » Dit Draco en fusillant Blaise.

« Ca…Mais c'est tout simple…C'est… »Dit Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le dire mais le blond allait l'air tellement désespéré qu'elle le prit en pitié.

« Il est amoureux de toi…Je te préviens si tu le démolis…Tu es mort ! » dit Hermione avec son regard le plus noir.

Mais Draco ne pensait pas du tout à rire des sentiments du brun…En fait cela l'arrangeait plutôt bien. Car bien qu'il n'est dit à Leena qu'il aimait seulement le physique du brun…Pour son mannequinât, il en était venu à apprécier son caractère sombre et torturé…Il lui donnait envie de le protéger de l'extérieur…Comme quoi Leena avait eu raison dès le départ. D'ailleurs il devait avoir une petite discutions avec elle.

« Ah…Merci…Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi il me fuit ! »

« Son père…Il voulait tellement que son père soit fier de lui…Il a gardé certains de ses enseignements…Ou réflexion si on peut dire. Il m'a dit que son père trouvait cela anormal que deux hommes soient ensembles et s'aiment. Il trouvait cela écoeurant. » Dit Hermione en regardant fixement Draco dans les yeux.

« Je ne comprends pas… »Dit celui-ci en froncement les sourcils.

« Harry pense être anormal… A mon avis, il pense que tout le monde est du même avis et dons toi aussi. Il a peur de ta réaction…Ce qui est peu normal…Blaise ? Mais pourquoi tu ris comme cela ? » Demanda Hermione en voyant son petit ami se tordre de rire.

« Je ne comprends pas comment il a fait pour oublier qu'il était bien connu que tous les stylistes sont homos comme des phoques » dit Blaise entre deux éclats de rire

« Blaise, putain, étale ma vie privée, je te dirais rien ! » râla Draco en serrant les dents de honte.

« Oh…J'en connais un à qui cela va plaire… » Dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Draco eut à son tour un sourire égnimatique. Il sortit peu après avoir salué le couple. Il avait à faire s'il voulait faire tomber le brun dans ses bras. Et pour cela, il devait parler avec Leena, seul à seule. D'ailleurs sa fée le savait aussi bien que lui, puisqu'elle marmonnait déjà contre un blond trop…bête -pour être poli- pour croire en sa fée.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

**Point de vue inconnue.**

Je commence à récupérer quelques notions…Une sorte de mémoire collectif sur des êtres qui disparaissent de plus en plus…Je suis heureuse. Cette mémoire est pour moi une grande avancée. Je commence à exister réellement.

Je sais que la prochaine étape est d'exister physiquement…Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie…Non, je me mens à moi-même. Je sais que j'en ai envie mais j'ai peur…Et si je venais à disparaître…Je ne veux pas.

Je connais la douleur de cet acte. Tu as l'impression que ton être se consume de l'intérieur et tu ne peux rien y faire…Tu ne peux que subir, encore et encore sans pouvoir te défendre. A cela s'ajoute la douleur de la trahison…Je ne comprends pas…comment un être qui a un tel potentiel d'imagination peut, du jour au lendemain, cesser de rêver.

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues…Je les touches sans comprendre pourquoi je pleure…Je ne comprends pas le sens de ses larmes. Pour moi, ce n'est que de l'eau…Salée, qui irrite les yeux et brûle les joues en séchant. Je n'aime pas pleurer.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

**Point de vue de Lily, manoir des Potter**

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux me faire cela ? Je pensais que tu m'aimais. M'aurais-tu mentit pendant tout ce temps ? » Hurlait James en tournant en rond dans leur salon. Lily était tranquillement assise dans le fauteuil.

« Je t'ai aimé…Mais je crois que tu as oublié le sens de ce mot ! » dit doucement Lily. Elle paraissait forte mais elle ne regardait pas son époux en face.

« Bien sur que je comprends ce que veux dire ce mot. Je ne suis pas un monstre ! »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre…Mais tu ne sais plus le sens de ce mot…L'amour ne se nourrit pas uniquement de beaux bijoux, James…Elle se nourrit aussi de gestes mais cela tu l'as oublié. De quand date la dernière fois que tu m'as embrassé, ou que tu m'as fais l'amour tendrement ? » Termina Lily en se levant

« Tu n'avais pas l'air contre…que je t'offre ces bijoux. Si tu n'en veux plus, tu peux me les rendre ! » Dit James en se rapprochant de Lily. Il eut un sourire méchant et moqueur.

« En fait tu n'es qu'une petite ingrate. Je t'ai sortit de ta misère, je t'ai élevé au-delà de ce que tu aurais pu rêver mais Madame n'en a rien à faire…Allez, dis le maintenant ! De combien va s'élever la pension alimentaire que tu vas me réclamer ? Allez dis-le ! » Hurlait James tout en regardant Lily de haut. Celle-ci ne retient plus ses larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment la situation avait pu dégénérer de cette façon.

« Je ne voulais pas de ton argent. Je voulais seulement ton amour. Tu aurais été pauvre, c'aurait été la même chose ! » Hurla Lily en se rapprochant de James. Celui-ci recula et eut un sourire moqueur.

« Tu n'es qu'une foutue menteuse. Tu dis que tu t'en fous de mon argent…Mais tu te mens, tu ne fais que mentir, encore et encore ! » Dit James juste avant de rire.

« Bien, puise que c'est ce que tu penses…On se revoit au tribunal. Et sache que je ferais tout pour avoir la garder de mon fils ! » Dit-elle avant de partir le plus dignement possible, les joues humide de larmes.

**Au tribunal**

Lily arriva au tribunal, accompagnée d'Harry et de Remus. Elle portait un magnifique tailleur de couleur vert pâle qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Ce tailleur était magnifique mais pas d'une grande qualité. Elle avait préféré mettre un tailleur qui ne venait pas des cadeaux de James. Elle lui en voulait encore pour ce qu'il lui avait dit au manoir. Elle n'était pas et ne serais jamais une de ces poules de luxe.

« Le procès concernant le divorce de Madame Evans et de Monsieur Potter va pouvoir commencer. Je demanderais aux partis concernés de bien vouloir prendre place. » Dit le juge.

Lily alla rejoindre son avocat. Elle ne jeta même pas un regard à James qui pourtant la fixer sans se gêner. Harry et Remus allèrent juste derrière pour la soutenir. James pris la présence de son fils comme une trahison. Il avait du mal à supporter qu'il soit du côté de sa mère. Cependant il serra les dents et se tût. Mais Harry allait comprendre qu'il ne supporterait plus ce genre de trahison…Il était certain d'avoir la garde de son enfant.

« Bien, nous sommes là pour déterminer lequel des parents va obtenir la garde de l'enfant nommé Harry Potter. » dit le juge d'une voix sans timbre. Lily eut une grimace de dégoût en entendant la manière dont le juge avait nommé Harry. Mais elle comprenait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire entrer les sentiments dans ce genre de procès.

« Harry, est-ce que tu veux bien venir devant moi, s'il te plait ! »

Harry se leva et alla devant le juge sans adresser un regard à ses parents. Lily frémit de peur et regarda son avocat qui lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer. C'était quelque chose de normal…surtout si l'enfant était en âge de choisir son parent légal.

« Harry, approche-toi. Je crois que tu es en âge de pouvoir décider par toi-même avec quel parent, tu veux vivre »

Harry hocha la tête et déclara d'une voix forte et claire « Je veux vivre avec maman…Mais si elle n'a pas de logement stable pour le moment. »

L'avocat de Lily grimaça. Ce qu'avait dit Harry pourrait bien lui coûter la garde. La priorité du juge était le bien-être de l'enfant mais surtout son bien-être physique et pour cela, la stabilité du « gardien » était primordiale. L'avocat de James le comprit et décida d'attaquer tout de suite.

« Monsieur le Juge, vous voyez bien que madame Evans ne peux avoir la garde de l'enfant. Il le dit, lui-même, elle n'a pas de vie stable pour le moment. » Dit-il avait un sourire vainqueur.

« Je refuse d'aller avec mon père…Je refuse de connaître encore la souffrance qu'il m'a fait subir ! » hurla Harry au bord des larmes. Le juge le regarda, intéressé par ce qu'il avait dit.

« Harry, que veux-tu dire par souffrance ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry se tourna vers sa mère et la regarda, ne sachant que faire. Lily lui fit un signe de la tête et Harry soupira. Il ferma les yeux et enleva son haut. Il portait seulement un pull noir à maille lâche et un débardeur noir. Il les enleva tous les deux et tourna le dos au juge. Il entendit une exclamation de surprise mais il ne se retourna pas. Il se contenta de fixer sa mère.

« Je vois. Le cas sera plus difficile que prévus. Messieurs les polices, veuillez arrêter James Potter ici présent pour maltraitance sur enfant. Je reporte la séance d'aujourd'hui à une date ultérieure. » Dit-il à haut voix, sans faire attention aux cris d'indignation de James qui essayait de se défaire de l'emprise des policiers.

« Harry, est-ce que tu as un logement ? » ajouta le juge en se tournant vers le brun qui se dépêcha de se rhabiller.

« Oui, j'habite avec un ami, pourquoi ? »

« Après ce que je viens de voir, tu ne peux pas habiter dans la maison de ton père et le cas de ta mère n'a pas encore été défini donc, si tu n'avais pas de logement, tu aurais du aller dans un foyer d'accueil. » dit le juge avec un petit sourire

Harry hocha la tête, avant de sortir avec sa mère et Remus. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire pour le féliciter d'avoir hausser montrer ses blessures à un inconnu. Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire. Mais, avant, il se tourna pour voir une dernière fois son père. Il fut choquer de lire dans son regard une telle haine…Surtout contre lui. Il comprit enfin qu'il ne serait jamais fier de lui, malgré tous les efforts que pouvait faire Harry. Le brun soupira et quitta le tribunal, le cœur lourd.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

**Point de vue de Draco**

Draco discutait avec Leena dans sa salle. Il était le seul à l'utiliser. Les autres stylistes préféraient rester ensemble, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Draco. Il avait l'impression que les bruits qui l'entouraient étouffaient sa créativité. Il avait obtenu du directeur d'avoir une salle à lui. Ce qui l'arrangeait grandement puisque qu'il pouvait ainsi discuter avec Leena, sans qu'on le prenne pour un fou.

Pour le moment il discutait avec elle à propos d'un petit brun de sa connaissance et de ce que lui avait dit Hermione.

**Etape n°1 : Lui faire comprendre qu'on n'est pas homophobe**

_« Harry, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !! » cria Draco à la porte du brun._

_Celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement, le faisant sursauter. Le brun sortit avec une moue boudeuse qui donna envie à Draco de l'embrasser tendrement. Celui-ci mit son envie de côté. Il devait suivre le plan ou il pouvait dire adieu à ce petit brun qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Harry portait la dernière de ses créations. Il s'agissait d'un manteau en cuir, sans manche, qui s'ouvrai au niveau du nombril et qui descendait jusqu'ai mollet._

_Son pantalon était tout aussi serrant que le manteau et était troué au niveau des cuisses, comme si un félin s'était amusé à le griffer. Elle dévoilait une peau pâle et donner envie de la caresser. Pour compléter, Harry portait des bottes qui montaient aux genoux, simple de couleur noir. Il était à tombé._

_Draco déglutit, il n'était plus aussi sur que tout se passe comme sur des roulettes. Le brun était beaucoup trop sexy pour l'endroit où ils allaient…Bah, il lui suffirait de le coller pour le protéger…_

_« Dray, on est vraiment obligé de sortir ? » demanda Harry en tirant sur le haut de sa veste._

_« Bien sûr…Ta mère a enfin obtenu ta garde, cela se fête. Surtout que môssieur a eut son bac. Allez, on y va, Hermione et Blaise nous attends déjà en bas ! » Dit Draco en tirant le brun par le poignet._

_Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur. Hermione et Harry discutaient de la farce qu'Alex et Leena avaient faite à la bande de Ron et le brun n'hésitait pas à taquiner Hermione sur son petit ami, avec la complicité de Draco. Il se sentait bien. Mais tout se compliqua quand ils sortirent de la voiture._

_Draco n'avait pas voulu lui dire où ils allaient. Harry savait seulement qu'ils allaient en boite. Mais jamais il n'aurait passé qu'il le mènerait ici. Ils étaient devant une boîte gay. Il rougit en voyant deux hommes s'embrasser comme si ils étaient seuls au monde. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond l'avait mené ici. Draco lui fit un petit sourire et se dirigea avec toute la troupe vers le videur._

_« Ca alors ! Un revenant. Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, p'tit blond ! » S'exclama le videur._

_Celui-ci était une masse. Il avait les épaules carrées et au moins trois têtes de plus qu'Harry. Celui-ci se sentit soudainement, très petit. Mais le regard qu'il posait sur Draco le rassura. Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que cela, ce videur…Il était surtout imposant._

_« Que veux-tu Vinc', J'avais du boulot ! C'est qui est aux platines ce soir ? » _

_« C'est Pansy, une petite nouvelle mais elle est douée ! Je crois que le mieux est de rentrer pour s'en assurer. »_

_« Merci ! Ils sont avec moi. » Dit Draco avant de rentrer. Il prit Harry par la main et le tira à l'intérieur. Blaise le suivit avec Hermione, après avoir salué le videur._

_Harry regarda stupéfait Draco qui semblait évoluer dans son élément. Il le regarda saluer le barman, prendre les boissons pour tout le monde et les rejoindre à une table qu'il avait dénichée. Quelque part, il se sentit rassuré de voir que Draco ne le rejetterait pas, s'il savait ce qu'éprouvait Harry pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il le lui dirait._

_Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux quand un homme, très beau, embrassa le blond avec fougue. Blessé, il tourna le regard…Il ne vit pas Draco repousser l'importun pour venir ensuite le rejoindre._

**Etape n°2 : Lui faire comprendre qu'on l'aime beaucoup plus qu'en tant qu'ami.**

_Après la boite, ils avaient discuté pendant toute la nuit sur ce que pensait le brun. Draco avait calmé ses appréhensions et ses craintes d'être quelqu'un d'anormal. Draco lui avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait rien de sale à embrasser quelqu'un du même sexe…L'amour, quelque soit sa forme, n'est pas sale._

_Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se réveilla, il fut surpris de se trouver seul…alors que Draco avait dormit avec lui. Le brun s'était habitué à la présence du blond contre lui. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans du coton. Mais quelque chose le fit sortir de son état très vite. Sur la table, il trouva un plateau avec une rose blanche._

_Il y découvrit un petit déjeuner à la française…Son petit déjeuner préféré. Il ne savait pas comment le blond pouvait être au courant. Il ne se souvenait pas le lui avoir dit. Il se rapprocha et s'assit. Il fit alors une enveloppe contre le verre qui contenait la rose. Harry la prit, fébrile._

_« _Cher Harry,

Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu rester et te voir de réveiller…Tu es tellement mignon quand tu te réveilles. Severus et moi sommes partit à Poudlard. Je devais récupérer quelque chose et il avait une réunion. Nous serons sûrement de retour pour midi. En attendant, profite-en pour te reposer.

Bon appétit, je t'embrasse

Draco _»_

_Ce n'était peut être qu'un mot pour le prévenir mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle attention…Il sourit tendrement et se dit qu'il leur ferait le déjeuner pour les remercier._

_**Une semaine plus tard.**_

_Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Depuis une semaine, le blond était constamment à ses soins. Il lui avait apporté son petit-déjeuner au lit quasiment tous les journées, et toujours accompagné d'une rose blanche. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là._

_Il lui avait aussi préparé un bain complètement recouvert de pétales de rose rouges et à la senteur des fleurs exotiques qu'Harry adorait. Il l'avait aussi amené à un parc splendide où ils avaient pique-niqué. Toutes ses petites attentions lui tournaient la tête. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait peur de se tromper sur les attentions du blond. Etait-il possible que Draco veuille de lui plus qu'un mannequin ? Il avait peur de la réponse._

**Etape n°3 : L'embrasser et le laisser venir à toi.**

_Draco avait emmené Harry dans le même parc où ils avaient pique-niqué ensemble. Il y avait un feu d'artifice et des musiciens jouaient de-ci de-là, pour le bonheur de leur oreille. Il avait pensé que cela donnerait une atmosphère propice pour la dernière partie de son plan._

_Il avait regardé Harry s'émerveiller tel un enfant, lors des feux d'artifice. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'amusement et Draco ne put se retenir de l'embrasser. Il était si beau. Harry le regarda s'approcher de lui._

_Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi près de moi et quelque part, cela me fait peur...Peur des sensations que cela crée en moi._

_Notre premier baiser... Et si j'embrassais mal? Et si je n'aimais pas? Est-ce que je serais déçu? Est-ce que je vais aimer?_

_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...Cela me stress, j'ai presque envie de te repousser...Mais la sensation de ta respiration sur mes lèvres me rend fou. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est brutalement arrêté...Je ne veux pas qu'il reparte._

_Ma respiration s'accélère soudainement et je ne peux m'empêcher de combler la maigre distance que tu avais laissé...Avais-tu aussi peur que moi? Quelque part, cela me rassure...Si c'est aussi ta première, on ne pourra pas être déçu...n'est-ce pas?_

_Notre début est chaste, nos deux lèvres posées l'une sur l'autre, apprenant la douceur de l'autre, puis elles se mettent en mouvement. Je ne contrôle plus les miennes...Je me laisse emporter par le baiser._

_Tu me mords doucement la lèvre inférieure et mes lèvres, d'un mouvement incontrôlable, s'entrouvre. Je goûte alors la saveur de ta langue. Elle caresse doucement, tendrement mon palais et je me perds dans un sentiment de béatitude._

_Mais je ne peux rester très longtemps inactive, ta langue cherche la mienne pour jouer avec elle, pour l'apprivoiser et je me surprends à jouer le jeu. Nos langues s'entremêlent avant de se quitter dans une caresse pour recommencer...Tout en douceur, le temps n'existe plus...Il n'y a plus que nous...Et ce baiser qui me transporte littéralement._

_Est-ce parce que je t'aime que ce baiser me parait si doux, si bon ou est-ce parce que tu embrasses comme un dieu? Personnellement, je préfère la première, car c'est la vérité, je t'aime. Malheureusement, notre petit paradis ne peut durer éternellement, le manque d'air nous sépare, me laissant haletant ! _

_Harry eut du mal à s'en remettre. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes n'étaient plus que du coton. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de vouloir à nouveau les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. Mais le blond était retourné dans la contemplation du feu d'artifice. Un instant, Harry eut peur que le blond n'eut pas aimé le baiser comme lui l'avait aimé._

_Mais le blond le rassura en le prenant dans ses bras. Harry se sentit si bien qu'il s'endormit, bercé par la respiration du blond._

Draco regarda, amusé, le brun qui s'endormit paisiblement dans ses bras. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un baiser puise transporter autant d'émotion. Mais c'était peut être le fait qu'Harry n'était pas seulement un amant comme les autres.

Le blond avait été charmé par l'aura d'Harry. Il avait si fragile et pourtant si fort. Il soupira et souleva le jeune homme sans que celui-ci se réveille. Draco sourit en le voyant si abandonné dans ses bras. Il résista à l'embrasser à nouveau. Il devait attendre maintenant.

Oui, il fallait que le brun fasse le premier pas maintenant…Draco en avait besoin pour se rassurer sur les sentiments que lui porte Harry. Bien que la réaction de ses rêves ne lui laissait aucun doute…Le brun le désirait. L'excitation qu'il avait contre sa jambe ne pouvait mentir, comme son prénom murmuré avec tant de passion.

Mais Draco désirait plus que la passion du brun. Il souhaitait avant tout son cœur et cela, il ne savait pas s'il l'avait. Mais il se fit la promesse de le chérir si Harry décidait de lui confier son cœur…Oui, il en ferait un vrai trésor, un petit coin de paradis…Son petit coin de paradis.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Je suis enfin réelle…Je vis dans un monde dont je ne voyais pas encore la beauté. Je vis et cela me fais peur…J'ai l'impression d'être un nouveau-né, inconscient encore de ce que recèle ce monde qui s'offre à moi.

Je suis née mais je ne possède pas encore de nom, je suis née d'un songe…Née d'un amour profond, mais je peux sentir à quel point il est encore fragile…Comme moi. Mes ailes sont si fines, malgré leur couleur vive. Elles sont rouges et noirs. Ce ne sont pas des couleurs joyeuses mais mon rêveur est quelqu'un de torturé…Je ne peux être autrement et je ne le veux pas.

Je suis morte pour renaître beaucoup plus forte. Cette fois, je saurais le protéger, cette fois, je ne l'abandonnerais pas à son sort. Je ne le laisserais pas se détruire comme il l'a fait. Je ne lui en veux pas…Cette renaissance m'étais nécessaire pour le comprendre enfin comme il est…Maintenant, je sais et je le mènerais à son bonheur !

* * *

Je sias que j'ai beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse...Pour me pardonner, je poste tout ce que j'ai écrit et fais corriger. Il y a trois chapitre en tout (en comprenant celui ci)  



	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 :**

Harry était allongé dans son lit. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis ce matin, c'est-à-dire depuis près de trois heures. Heureusement qu'il était en vacance. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Draco qui l'avait quitté ce matin. Il avait un défilé à mettre en place…D'ailleurs, il lui avait de nouveau proposé de défiler pour lui. Il avait refusé.

« Et merde ! Il me saoule !! » S'exclama Harry en se redressant.

Il se frotta violemment la tête en hurlant de dépit. Il en avait marre. Il n'arrêtait pas de revoir encore et encore la scène du feu d'artifice. Il ne pouvait le nier…Il avait grandement apprécié le baiser…Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il bloquait.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser à nouveau mais quelque chose le bloquait…Peut être l'envie d'aller plus loin…Oui, il avait peur de voir son visage déformé par le dégoût quand il ferait son dos…C'est aussi pour cela qu'il refusait l'offre de mannequinât.

« Tu sais, tu devrais accepter… »Dit une voix à son oreille.

Il se tourna si vite dans la direction qu'il sentit son cou craquer. Mais la douleur s'effaça très vite quand il vit Luna voler à ses côtés. De surprise, il hurla et tomba sur le sol. Il était à moitié sur le sol (son dos) et à moitié sur le lit (ses jambes). Sa chemise s'était relevée, dévoilant un ventre pâle et plat. C'est ainsi que le trouva Draco.

Celui-ci venait de rentrer de sa répétition. Il avait presque fini mais il lui manquait encore le clou du spectacle…Le problème était qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre qu'Harry pour le faire. Il avait déjà prévu comment il allait être sur la scène et le costume qu'il allait porter. Cependant, le jeune homme continuait à lui refuser cette faveur. Il avait bien du mal à comprendre.

« Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? » Demanda-t-il en allant le rejoindre. Son aimé était blanc comme un linge.

« Oh non, pas elle ! » s'exclama Leena. Draco se tourna vers sa fée qui regardait le haut du lit d'Harry, leur lit.

« Et si…Alors, la pimbêche, je t'ai manqué ? »

Draco sursauta quand il entendit cette voix étrangère. Il regarda partout autour de lui mais ne remarque personne. Légèrement paniqué, il agrippa Leena par les ailes.

« Lee…Je ne comprends pas…J'entends des voix. Pourtant, il n'y a personne. » Dit-il tout en regardant autour de lui.

Leena et Harry, qui se redressa, le regardèrent surpris. Harry se rapprocha de lui et lui mit la main sur le front. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il n'était pas chaud. Il regarda son épaule et soupira.

« Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose sur mon épaule Dray ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le styliste fixa son épaule mais ne vit rien. Il secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir et cela le paniquait quelque peu.

« C'est étrange…Peut être est-il en train d'évoluer. » dit encore cette voix venant de nulle part.

« Possible…Mais je n'ai jamais connu un tel cas…Pourtant, je vis depuis 22 ans et j'en ai rencontré des fées… » Répondit Leena

Draco comprit alors que la voix qui venait de personne, était peut être une fée. Mais jamais encore, il avait été capable d'entendre une fée autre que Leena.

« C'est peut être à cause de…de…notre relation… »Dit Harry en rougissant délicieusement.

« Peut être…On devrait le vérifier. Embrasse-le. » La voix s'était impétueuse. Mais la demande était telle que Draco et Harry rougir de concert. Certes, ils en avaient tous les deux très envie mais…leur relation était encore trop fragile pour qu'ils s'embrassent sur demande. Draco se releva et sortit de la chambre.

« Ah, Harry…Heureux que tu es retrouvé ta fée. » dit-il avant de battre retraite.

« Pff, Luna, tu vas trop vite ! » soupira Harry légèrement abattu que le blond soit partit aussi vite.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**Banlieue de Stanford, maison de Remus**

Le procès du divorce n'avait pas eu que des conséquences heureuses. Certes son père était en prison pour un bon moment, mais on avait retiré le droit de garde à Lily. Elle avait été même condamnée à des travaux d'intérêts publics pour « non-assistance à personne en danger. » La jeune femme avait accepté son sort sans rechigner, parfaitement consciente de ses erreurs.

Maintenant, elle habitait avec Remus dans sa maison qui avait reprit un semblant d'ordre. Le salon ne ressemblait plus à un cafarnaum. Les partitions étaient rangées dans une mallette prévue à cet effet. Elle possédait l'avantage de permettre à Lily de redonner cours de musique, comme elle avait toujours voulu le faire.  
L'autre avantage à sa situation, était qu'Harry venait chaque mercredi après-midi pour la voir et travailler son violon avec elle et Remus. Ce dernier avait raison en disant qu'Harry irait loin dans cette voie. Son fils avait vraiment un don pour exprimer ses sentiments dans la musique.

« Bonjour, maman…Comment vas-tu ? » dit Harry en entrant dans le salon.

Lily lui sourit et lui fit signe de se taire. Elle était encore occupée avec un bambin de 10 ans qui apprenait des gammes au piano. Exercice rébarbatif selon Harry. Celui-ci alla enlacer sa mère.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un. » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de sa mère.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Rem' est dans la cuisine. Va, j'arrive bientôt. »Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Harry hocha la tête et alla rejoindre son parrain. Celui-ci était occupé sur un violon. Un très beau violon. Du bois de cerisier pensa Harry en voyant la teinte rouge bordeau du corps de l'instrument. La cuisine sentait bon la cire.

« Salut gamin, Comment ça va ? » demanda Remus sans relever la tête. Harry se laissa tomber à ses côtés en soupirant.

« Je t'expliquerais quand maman sera là. Sinon, il est à qui le violon ? » Répondit le brun en voyant le sourcil interrogateur de son parrain.

« Pour toi…Pour te féliciter pour ton bac. Pour remplacer celui que ton père a brûlé. » Dit Remus avec un grand sourire. Harry rougit violement et prit délicatement le violon qu'il lui tendait. Fébrile, il en tira une note, avant de sauter au cou de son parrain. C'était un beau cadeau.

« Je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise, poussin. Alors comment se passe ta vie ? » Demanda sa mère en rentrant dans la pièce. Elle alla s'asseoir près de Remus. Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre eux. Mais il laissa rapidement tombé, ses questions reprenant le dessus.

« Maman, est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours ? »demanda le brun d'une petite voix.

« Bien sur…je sais que je n'ai pas été très présente mais je suis là maintenant…Dis-nous plutôt ce qui te tracasse. » répondit-elle avec inquiétude.

« Je suis amoureux… »

« Mais, c'est très bien…Pourquoi tu…

« D'un garçon » coupa Harry.

« Oh, je vois…Je ne peux pas dire que cela ne me fais pas un choc…On ne s'attend jamais à cela mais si tu es heureux avec lui…je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerais. » dit-elle doucement. Harry respira profondément, il était soulagé que sa mère ne réagisse pas comme son père.

Il avait été le voir hier et cela avait tourné au carnage. Draco n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait été lui rendre visite…Mais son père comptait pour lui…Enfin, il avait compté pour lui. Sa réaction avait été la goutte faisant déborder le vase. Son père lui avait craché au visage des horreurs tellement dures qu'il n'avait pas arrêté Luna quand elle blessa sérieusement son père.

« Alors de qui il s'agit ? » demanda Lily, une fois remise du choc.

« Draco » répondit Harry d'une petite voix, les joues rouges.

Oui, maintenant il pouvait le dire, il était raide dingue de Draco et le blond allait bientôt le savoir…En fait, il lui fallait l'acceptation de personne qui comptait beaucoup dans sa vie…Son parrain, sa mère et sa meilleure amie…Il les avait et en était heureux.

Luna eut un sourire tendre pour son protégé. Il était enfin sortit de l'emprise de son père…Il était heureux. Elle le savait…Ses ailes n'avaient jamais autant brillé que maintenant. Pourtant il restait une tâche d'ombre…Ses marques, ses cicatrices. Draco allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de patience pour son protégé. Oui, beaucoup de patience…mais il y arrivera.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**Maison de Severus, trois semaines plus tard.**

Draco était au bord de la crise de nerf. Son défilé lui échappait complètement. Les mannequins n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et défilaient dans un ordre totalement erroné. Il avait tout prévu mais personne ne l'écoutait. Il en avait marre. De plus, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de personne pour clôturer le spectacle en beauté…Harry lui refusait toujours de défilé pour lui.

Mais il n'en voulait pas au brun…Ils avaient déjà fait pas mal de progrès dans leur relation…Harry n'hésitais plus à l'embrasser que ce soit en privé ou en public…Bon, en public, les baisers étaient très chastes. Il le comprenait parfaitement…Il n'y avait pas longtemps que le brun avait fait son coming out. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'assumer le regard des autres aussi vite. Surtout qu'Harry était quelqu'un de très timide…

Mais aussi de tendre, de câlin, de fougueux, de passionné…Draco en était complètement fou. Même Leena se moquait de lui avec Luna. Elle s'amusaient à raconter qu'il pouvait rester pendant des heures à baver sur le brun…Ce qui n'était pas vrai…Il ne bavait pas, il le dévorait du regard. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Toujours est-il qu'il rentra chez Severus complètement lessivé et à la limite de la colère. Il ne remarqua même pas que la maison était silencieux, ni le mot que Severus avait mis sur la table de l'entrée. Le professeur était allé voir un concert d'un de ses anciens élèves. Il alla directement dans la salle de bain, convaincu qu'une douche chaude l'aiderait à se calmer. Dans son état d'énervement, il ne remarqua pas que la salle de bain était occupée.

En effet, Harry occupé déjà la douche et était totalement inconscient de la présence du blond qui se retrouva à baver sur son délicieux petit cul…Cependant, Draco ne tarda pas à remarquer les fines marques blanches qui parcouraient son dos.

« Harry » s'exclama-t-il, comprenant d'où venait la réticence du brun à se déshabiller devant lui.

Le brun se tourna très vite et en voyant Draco dans la salle de bain, les yeux écarquillés, il se recroquevilla dans un coin de la douche. Il ne voulait pas que son aimé le voit ainsi…Il ne voulait pas. Il s'engueula mentalement. Il n'avait pas fermé la salle de bain, pensant avoir fini avant que tout le monde ne rentre…Il avait réussi.

« Oh, Harry ! » murmura encore Draco en terminant de se déshabiller.

Il alla ensuite rejoindre sous la douche…Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer plus. Il le tira vers lui et se glissa entre lui et le carrelage glacé. Le brun avait mis sa tête dans le creux réconfortant que formaient ses bras et ses jambes.

« Harry, parle-moi, ne t'enferme pas…Dis-moi, s'il te plait » supplia Draco d'une voix caressante. Il glissa ses mains sur le ventre plat du brun qui frémit.

« Je…Je ne supporte pas mon corps…Je ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi. Je me sens moche et sale… » Murmura Harry.

« Tu n'es pas sale…Tu es mon ange…Un ange déchu à cause de la cruauté des hommes. Oh, mon Harry, laisse-moi te rendre tes ailes. » Chuchota Draco à son oreille.

Harry ne pu combattre cette envie qui lui dévorait le bas-ventre. Il se retourna et emprisonna la bouche de son blond dans un baiser plein de passion, plein de promesse. Draco se laissa faire. Il se contenta d'aller caresser le dos nu d'Harry. Celui-ci cessa brutalement le baiser. Le blond put voir dans ses yeux de la peur…De la peur et de la douleur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas…Tu es beau, Harry, cela ne change en rien les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi…Ne pleure pas…je t'aime tellement. » dit Draco avant de reprendre les lèvres de son aimé.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de profiter des sensations que lui procurait le baiser. Mais aussi la sensation de sa peau nue contre celle du blond. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu puisant avait pris possession de son ventre…Un feu agréable et intense. Perdu dans ses sensations, il ne remarqua même pas que Draco avait éteint la douche et qu'il avait porté jusqu'à leur chambre. Ce fut seulement quand son dos toucha le matelas qu'il comprit…Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment.

« Tu es magnifique quand tu rougis…Mon ange… » Murmura Draco en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Chut…Ne dis pas de sottises…De nous deux, tu es le plus beau. » répondit Harry en mettant un doigt sur les lèvres pâles et douce de son amant. Celui-ci s'empressa de le prendre en bouche et de le suçoter. Ce qui fit rougir encore plus Harry.

« Je sais, je sais…Mais j'aime quand tu me le dis. » dit Draco d'un air un peu pédant, ce qui fit rire doucement Harry.

« Ta modestie te perdra » dit-il contre ses lèvres. Et coupant court à la réponse du blond, il l'embrassa, attirant contre lui.

Draco ne parla plus après…Il était beaucoup trop occupé à redessiner les contours de son petit brun ? Celui-ci se tortillait de plaisir sous les coups de langues de son amant. Il ne fit même pas attention aux doigts qui descendaient lentement le long de son corps. Il était trop perdu dans une tempête de sensation.

Soudain, il se cambra, les yeux écarquillé, dilaté par l'intense plaisir que lui avait fait connaître les doigts longs et racés de Draco. Celui-ci caressait lentement et sensuellement le sexe chaud et doux de son aimé. Il était si doux, si chaud que Draco ne put s'empêcher de venir le goûter de ses lèvres.

Harry eut un gémissement étranglé en sentant le souffle chaud de Draco et ses lèvres froides. Il ne savait plus où il était…Il voguait dans un océan de plaisir. Un océan qui se fit plus violent au fur et à mesure que Draco accentuait sa caresse. Il ne voulait plus jamais que cela s'arrête…Mais les sensations étaient beaucoup trop fortes…Il aurait voulu rester mais cela ne fut pas possible.

Il se libéra dans un cri sourd et terriblement rauque. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé, il se mit la tête dans ses mains et rougit violemment. Draco eut un sourire tendre et dégagea doucement ses mains qui selon lui, lui cachaient le plus merveilleux des visages.

« Pourquoi te caches-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Parce que…Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolé…Je… » S'embrouilla Harry

« Chut…Ne t'en fait pas…Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…J'ai adoré. » le rassura Draco.

Il se coucha à ses côtés, comprenant par la réaction d'Harry qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à aller plus loin. Il soupira quand Harry se calla un peu plus dans ses bras, frôlant son excitation qui ne s'était toujours pas calmé.

« Oh…Je suis désolé…Je » dit Harry en regardant le bas-ventre de Draco.

Il se mordit les lèvres et avant que Draco ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il toucha son sexe d'une main timide. Draco, bien que ce ne soit qu'un frôlement à peine appuyé, ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Harry retira sa main aussitôt.

« Désolé…Je t'ai fais mal… »

« NOon…continue…S'il te plait. »

La voix de Draco était si pressante qu'Harry accéda rapidement à la requête. Il caressa d'un doigt, éprouvant la chaleur de ce membre, avant de le prendre dans sa main. Il était chaud et lourd dans sa paume, mais tellement doux qu'Harry ne retira pas sa main. Cependant il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était perdu, il n'avait jamais fait cela avant.

Draco comprenant son malaise rejoignit sa main et ensemble, ils entamèrent un mouvement lent de va-et-vient. Peu à peu, Harry prit confiance en lui et se laissa guider par ses envies. Il caressa un peu plus fermement, un peu plus vite aussi. Il écoutait aussi…Les halètements de Draco étaient à ses oreilles une douce musique…douce et émoustillante.

« Oh…Harry…Je…aaahh… »

Draco se laissa envahir par la chaleur de la main d'Harry, par sa douceur. Il se noyait, il n'en pouvait plus. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il crut un instant défaillir. Certes, on l'avait déjà masturbé mais jamais avec cette timidité charmante, avec cette douceur désarmante. Il ne mit pas longtemps à déposer les armes…

Il retomba dans le lit, la respiration haletante et le corps détendu. Harry essuya sa main sur un T-shirt qui traînait par terre et alla se blottir contre le blond qui le prit par la taille pour ne pas le lâcher de la nuit. Quand Severus alla les réveiller le lendemain, ils avaient tous les deux, un sourire tendre et reput sur les lèvres. Qu'il était bon d'être amoureux.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**Parc de Poudlard, trois jours plus tard.**

Le parc était magnifique. Surtout que le soleil couchant donnait un aspect romantique au lieu. En son centre, on avait dressé une estrade en forme de T. Au bout de ce T, on y avait dressé une tente. Lily et Remus étaient assis non loin de Severus et de la scène. Ils ne savaient pas très bien pourquoi Harry leur avait demandé de venir ici. Quand elle avait essayé de lui demander, il avait eu un regard amusé mais n'avait rien dit.

Ils ne comprenaient pas bien pourquoi ils avaient du assister à un défilé de mode…Surtout qu'Harry était introuvable. Remus avait demandé à Severus mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu. Il s'était contenté d'afficher un sourire en coin. Donc ils attendaient…Depuis plus de trois heures maintenant.

Ils avaient vu plus de 10 stylistes, dont certains qui étaient doué et d'autres de vrais brêles. C'est pourquoi ils commençaient doucement à fatiguer. Lily était en passe de partir quand Draco monta sur la scène. Il leur adressa un bonjour ironique et alla au devant de la scène…Où se trouvait le jury. Ce défilé était un examen.

« J'ai intitulé mon défilé…Nuit démoniaque, nuit angélique » dit clairement Draco.

Lily eut un froncement de sourcil en voyant que quelques personnes qui composaient le jury avaient l'air de se moquer du blond. Mais celui-ci ne s'en soucia pas. Il fit un mouvement de bras et une musique glauque débuta _(nda: la musique que chante Lestat dans la reine des damnés)_. Une jeune fille à la chevelure blonde entra. Elle avait l'air d'une poupée des temps anciens…Jusqu'à ce que Lily voit son maquillage. Elle était maquillée comme l'aurait pu l'être un vampire.

Le reste du défilé se passa de la même façon. Les femmes ressemblaient à des poupées toute douces et les hommes à des anges sans sexes. Ils étaient magnifiques…Bien que ce ne soit pas son style. Soudain, la musique s'arrêta et une autre beaucoup plus mélodieuse retentit.

Elle était douce, presque plaintive, mélancolique. Lily sursauta en reconnaissant le style d'Harry. Elle regarda Remus et comprit qu'il l'avait reconnu aussi. Une personne, le visage masqué s'avança au-devant de la scène. Il portait un long manteau de cuir noir, sans manche, un pantalon de la même matière avec des attaches en argent et des bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux…

Harry avait accepté d'être le clou final du défilé de son amant…De son amour…De son âme sœur. A côté de lui, une fée lui sourit. Elle resplendissait, les couleurs de ses ailes brillaient de milles éclats...Quoi de plus normal, puisque son protégé était heureux... Certes, elle savait qu'il y avait encore du chemin mais elle sera à côté de lui.

* * *

Voilà, ainsi s'achéve mon histoire. Elle ne fut pas vraiment belle, ni vraiment laide.

Elle est comme toute les histoires...ni parfaite, ni raté...Mais c'est mon histoire et j'en suis fière. Je suis fière d'être cette fée que peu de gens peuvent voir...J'en suis fière.

Mais je me demande...Vous qui ne croyez pas en nous...Avez-vous seulement entendu cette histoire?

* * *

Nda: (comme cela on ne mélange pas)

Et voilà encore une histoire qui se termine...Un mélange de sentiments me prends à chaque fois que j'en finis une. Je suis fière d'avoir réussit à la terminer mais quelque part, je ne la trouve pas superbe...Elle n'est pas aussi belle que dans mon esprit...mais je dois être une perfectionniste dans l'âme. A moins que vous soyez du même avis? Ai-je raison de vouloir continuer à écrire...A vouloir me dépasser encore et encore, pour réussir à vous faire ressentir quelque chose? Je ne le sais pas et je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour répondre à cette question...  
Mais si vous savez n'hésitez pas.


	13. Bonus

Je sais que j'avais dit que cette fic était terminé mais _Didi Gemini _et _lovedray _m'ont demandé ce qu'il était adevenu d'Alex et de son amour pour Luna. Comme je suis sure qu'ils (ou elles) ne sont pas les seuls à s'être posés la question, j'ai décidé de mettre ce petit bonus. En remerciement pour tous les rewiews que j'ai reçu pour cette fic...Cela m'a fait chaud au coeur. Encore merci d'avoir lu!!

* * *

**Bonus : amourette de fée**

La vie est parfois bien étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?...Elle prends d'étranges détours pour arriver à ce qu'elle faut montrer. Il suffit de regarder l'histoire d'Harry et de Draco. Regardez tous les détours qu'Harry a du subir pour vivre enfin son histoire avec le styliste. Il en vint même à abandonner ses rêves, « _tuant_ » Luna…Mon adorable petite fée…Mon premier amour…

Qui suis-je ? Mais vous le savez sûrement…Allons, ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous n'êtes. Je suis le célèbre Alex, fée de l'intelligente Hermione Granger, futur avocat de son état…Si elle ne l'oublie pas…Occupée comme elle l'est avec Blaise…Comment cela, vous ne savez pas qui est Blaise ? Blaise Zabini, jeune homme à la peau noire comme l'ébène et aux doigts de fée…Violoniste de son état et _sensible_

« Arrête de bouder…Ca ne te va pas au teint ! » dit Hermione avec humeur.

Bon…je suppose que vous devez vous demander pourquoi je **boude**, selon elle…En fait, c'est ce qui me fait penser que la vie est étrange. Je me désespère après une délicieuse petite fée…Oui, Luna…Evidemment que c'est elle…Qui d'autre ? Leena ? Non, beaucoup pimbêche à mon goût

« Je ne boude pas !! Je ne fais que voir le vide immense qu'est ma vie amoureuse… » Le premier qui dit que je dramatise, je le tue…Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe !

Attendez, je vous explique…Cela fait quelques mois maintenant que Draco et Harry sont ensemble et sont très heureux. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu Harry aussi heureux. Le voyant ainsi heureux, j'ai pensé que Luna serait plus enclin à entendre mes sentiments…

Je crois que jamais je m'étais autant trompé sur quelqu'un, qu'avec Luna. Mais en même temps, comment aurais-je pu deviner. Donc je pensais lui dire aujourd'hui tout le bien que je pense d'elle. Seulement elle m'avait déjà devancé.

« Allons…Tu pourrais être heureux pour elles. » me sermonna Hermione

« Mais je suis très heureux pour elles ! » Comment ça mon ton paraît ironique ? C'est parce que c'est le cas.

D'accord, assez de parlotte et je vais au fait. Mais ne venez pas râler parce que j'ai été trop brusque…C'est vous qui l'avez voulu !! Luna est venu ce matin, dans la salle de musique où Blaise et Hermione se bécotaient, et elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était en couple avec…Leena. Oui, je sais…Cela fait un choc…Jamais je n'aurais cru que Luna (et même Leena) soit lesbienne.

« Jaloux !! » Je sais que c'est puéril mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui montrer la langue.

Et la voilà qui rit…Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la seule…Bande de salaud. Blaise, Harry et les deux fées se foutent allégrement de ma tête…Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre que je suis profondément blessé parce que je viens d'apprendre ? Ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre que j'aimais vraiment Luna…Bien que j'aie fait mon deuil avec sa disparition.

Encore heureux que Draco ne rit pas avec les autres…Mouais, mauvaise compensation…S'il ne rit pas, c'est qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi les autres rient. Il est devenu _sensible_…mais seulement pour Luna.

Mais j'ai une théorie qui explique très bien cela. L'amour que Draco porte à notre petit brun, l'a rendu beaucoup plus sensible (c'est le mot) à tous ce qui entourent (ou est important dans) la vie d'Harry. De ce fait, il lui est possible de voir Luna…Mais pas moi, quelque part, il est préférable que cela reste le cas…Pour mon orgueil et mon cœur déjà pas mal agressé.

« Allez, riez, riez…Moquez-vous d'Alex…Après tout, il n'est là que pour cela ! »

« Oh, Alex, ne râle pas…On est désolé. On n'avait pas le droit de se moquer ainsi de toi…Et de ta peine de cœur. » Merci Hermione, moi qui pensais passer ce béguin sous silence…Merci !

« Peine de cœur ? »

« Oui…Cela fait trois ans que je cherche à dire à Luna que je l'aime…Et quand je le faisais, elle ne semblait pas le comprendre…Maintenant, foutez-moi la paix ! »

Un épais silence s'installa dans la pièce…Et on dit merci à Alex pour une atmosphère pesante et très désagréable. Je ne voulais pas le dire. Je savais très bien que cela allait plomber la relation que j'ai avec Luna.

« Euh…Excusez-moi… » dit une voix inconnue dans mon dos.

Je me retourne pour incendier l'inconvenant qui perturbe ma bouderie. Mais ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge. J'ai devant moi la plus belle des créatures. Une fée à la silhouette gracile, à la peau satinée de noire, aux yeux bouleversants de beauté. Et pour finir des ailes d'un raffinement exquis. Elles sont jaunes et noires, de plus, portant de son dos, éclate dans une blancheur immaculée, crocus. Elle est magnifique…magnifiquement nue…

« Désolé de te déranger mais…Je viens d'apparaître et je crois que…Je » Elle a une voix cristalline qui chante délicieusement à mes oreilles. Je crois que je suis amoureux.

« Mm, Draco, tu te souviens de la robe blanche qui ne m'allait pas du tout…Je suis sur qu'elle ira très bien à notre nouvelle arrivante. » dit Leena en se rapprochant de notre belle inconnue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner légèrement, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle récidivisme en me volant le cœur de cette beauté noire.

« Salut, je me présente. Je suis Luna. Voici Leena, ma compagne et la fée qui bave devant est Alex. »

« Euh…Bonjour. Je suis Violette. Je crois que je suis la fée de Blaise…Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me quitte pas du regard…J'aimerais qu'elle ne me quitte jamais du regard…Je me sens grand et important dans son regard noir…Je me sens bien, je n'ai pas besoin de me dire que je suis beau…Car, dans son regard, je SUIS beau…

**0**°o THE END o°**0**


End file.
